No te preocupes por mí SesshxKag
by Gali Lozano
Summary: Aome lleva una vida solitaria y lujosa hasta q su hermano recibe un accidente y se encuentra al doctor Seshomaru ¿podra curar tambien el vacio en su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.1 Reencuentros.**

Esa noche llegó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, la ciudad a esas horas podría ser peligrosa y más para ella una abogada de renombre, aún así no había quien la esperara en casa así que ¿Qué podría importarle?

Llegó cansada, abrió la puerta y se podía ver una casa llena de lujosos muebles, aunque muy solitaria y nada hogareña, más bien parecía oficina o algo así, todo menos una casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, 2 divorcios en un día si que eran agotadores…

Por un momento admiró el azulejo del baño, era de color azul claro, se puso a pensar que ella no había decorado esa casa, había contratado a un buen decorador y bueno no le importaba lucía bien cada espacio de la casa.

Después de su ducha salió con paso cansado a su habitación, miró el reloj 3 de la mañana, tendría que levantarse en 2 o 4 horas más así que no había tiempo que perder…se puso el pijama y trató de dormir un poco aunque ciertamente no podría…

En efecto no pudo dormir, estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por media hora, y se alegraba de haber comprado un KING SIZE sino se habría caído al suelo, resignada tomó un frasco de pastillas que tenía en su buró, maldijo por lo bajo al ver que tendría que ir por algo de agua, ya cuando regresó no pudo evitar sentirse tan vacía y más aún al ver esa foto…

Una foto de ella y su padre, ella tenía 12 años, su padre se acababa de separar de su madre que se había quedado con su hermano menor, Souta…

-Me haces tanta falta papá…-dijo en un susurro.

Y recordó esos tiempos en que aún era joven, en que vivía su padre y la vida era felicidad, al menos parte de su vida, pues recordar a su padre y la época de su infancia le hacían pensar en un oscuro pasado del que quería salir, y que a sus 31 años seguía presente aún…

Sin darse cuenta se durmió, aunque 3 horas después su despertador la despertó, se levantó como zombie para cambiarse, y preparar los papeles del trabajo…

Llegó a la oficina, y tuvo que prepararse para el caso de las 8 am, apenas eran las 7 así que tenía una hora para ver que faltaba…

20 minutos más tarde llegó su secretaria, y le anunció que tenía visita, creyó que sería la señora Suarez su cliente así que sin preguntar quien era la hizo pasar, aunque vaya sorpresa…

Entró una joven de unos 32 años, cabello café oscuro ondulado, ojos azules, tez bronceada, y delgada. Por su forma de vestir se diría que también sería abogada.

-¿Sango?-sorprendida al verla entrar…

-La misma de siempre, ¿Cómo estás?-sonrió afable.

-Un poco apurada tengo que ir al juzgado en media hora…-dijo.

-Suponía que así te encontraría, aunque bueno aún así tenemos que hablar, es importante Aome…-dijo la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó checando aún unas cosas, aunque ya casi acababa.

-Es tu hermano…

*--*--*--*--*

Estaba esperando paciente a su cita, sin duda de nuevo habían peleado por una estupidez, y él tendría que disculparse aún si la culpa no era suya, debía entender que ella aún no superaba el pasado y era común que hablará de su ex aunque a él le incomodara.

-Hola…-dijo una mujer de unos 28 años, cabello rubio y ojos cafés, la notó algo agitada-perdón por la demora… el tráfico-explicó.

-Descuida no tengo mucho aquí acabo de llegar…-mintió.

-Bueno ¿ya ordenaste?-preguntó.

-No, aún no-dijo haciendo el ademán a la mesera.

Pidieron dos desayunos normales, y café americano, ya cuando la mesera se fue…

-Supongo que quieres que hablemos ¿cierto?-dijo seria la mujer.

-Así es, y bueno me disculpo por haberte gritado ayer, pero tienes que entender que no es normal que hables tanto de Naraku cuando estamos juntos, ¿o acaso sería normal para ti que yo hablara de Kana estando contigo?-dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Sesshomaru yo…lo siento de verdad no quise mencionar a Naraku pero entiende que no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana una relación de 5 años…

-Supongo que no Kagura… entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Llevamos ya casi un año juntos y seguimos peleando por lo mismo…-dijo cansado.

-Ya lo sé lo siento de verdad, aunque creo que solo hay una solución…-dijo.

Él ya sabía a que se refería, separarse o darse un tiempo, daba igual de todos modos la perdería…

-Te escucho, aunque tengo una idea de lo que dirás…-dijo.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a terapia de pareja?-preguntó algo entusiasmada.

-¿Eh?…-confundido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Sí mira, ayer le dije a una amiga de nuestro problema y me dijo que cuando eso le pasa con su novio van a terapia de pareja, es más conoce a una excelente terapeuta…

Bien pudo haber sido peor, siguió escuchando su idea, sonrió un poco, al menos le interesaba que funcionara su relación y eso era bueno, al menos eso creía él.

*--*--*--*--*

Salió del juzgado a las 9:30 am, al menos no tardó tanto el juicio, pues se llegó a un acuerdo inmediato así que tendría tiempo libre para que Sango le aclarara lo sucedido con Souta su hermano.

Canceló todas sus citas restantes, y se dirigió al hospital, al parecer su hermano tuvo un accidente.

*--*--*--*--*

Después de haber desayunado se dirigió a su trabajo, al parecer tendría otro caso complicado, un joven de 29 años había tenido un accidente automovilístico y había entrado en coma, bueno tratar de hacer que regresara sería complicado, había pacientes que nunca salían del coma y además aún no llegaba algún familiar a preguntar por él…

-Doctor Taisho que bueno que llega-le dijo una enfermera-el doctor Gómez quiere verlo en su oficina.

-Gracias Edith…-dijo al dirigirse a la oficina del director…

-Llega tarde-le dijo una voz imponente al verlo pasar.

Sabía que él le diría algo así, aunque no había nada que hacer era el director, ese hombre de 50 años, robusto, cabello entrecano y ojos negros era la autoridad en ese hospital.

-Lo siento, tuve un compromiso…-se disculpó, aunque si bien solo había demorado 2 minutos.

-¿A estas horas?-preguntó, aunque no dio tiempo a responder-La doctora Durán le ha dicho ya del muchacho que trajeron ayer en la noche ¿cierto?

-Sí, me dijo que sufrió un accidente y entró en coma…

-Bien, usted y la doctora serán los responsables de ese paciente, no quiero más muertes-dijo viéndolo fijamente ya sabía por qué lo decía…

-Está bien, le aseguro que no fallaremos.

-Eso espero…

-¿Sus familiares ya lo han venido a ver?

-Si, 2 mujeres están con él…puede retirarse-le dijo, dando a entender que no había que agregar nada más…

Bien se dirigió a la habitación, seguramente la doctora ya estaría explicándoles a los familiares del paciente.

Encontró a su colega explicándoles a 2 jóvenes mujeres lo que pasaba con el paciente.

-Buenos días soy el doctor Sesshomaru Taisho-se presentó-la doctora Durán ya les habrá explicado lo que pasa con el paciente…

-Así es-dijo la doctora-y bueno por ahora no queda nada más que esperar a que el paciente despierte…

-Bien entonces ¿es todo?-preguntó una de las mujeres, se veía más joven que la otra mujer, tendría unos 30 años quizá, cabello negro y ojos café claros, y de porte elegante, sin duda tendría un carácter reservado.

-Sí, es todo por el momento-dijo Sesshomaru-para cualquier duda o aclaración pueden decirnos…

-Está bien, todo ha quedado claro-dijo.

Ya cuando los médicos se fueron.

-¿Realmente te quedó claro?-preguntó Sango.

-Sí, Souta entró en coma y lo único que puede hacerse es esperar…-respondió.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Supongo que tendré que cancelar algunas citas, fijar un horario para estar aquí y hablarle…todo lo que no hemos podido hablar en 20 años casi…-nostálgica.

Sango la abrazó sabía lo que para Aome significaba ver a su hermano, no se habían visto en largo tiempo…

-Yo sé que es difícil para ti, y créeme estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que sea-dijo su amiga-es más si quieres estaremos las 2 vigilando que despierte…

-Gracias, aunque tú tienes tus asuntos también y no quiero retrasarte-dijo Aome.

-¿Retrasarme yo? Claro que no-bromeó-mira no me interesa si mis pacientes se quejan, para mí lo importante es mi familia, y yo te considero mi familia, así que no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Cierto, Sango era hasta el momento la única amiga sincera que tenía y se consideraban hermanas.

-Gracias…

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, hasta que a Sango se le ocurrió alegrar el momento…

Vio pasar al doctor que se hacía cargo de Souta y…

-¿No crees que está guapo?-le dijo a Aome sacándola de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?-confundida.

-El doctor Taisho…-dijo con picardía.

-Sango no empieces con eso…-cansada de que su amiga fuera tan observadora.

-¿Qué?-se hizo la desentendida-es guapo de unos 35 tal vez, alto, cabello negro, ojos grises, y se ve tan varonil que…

-No me interesa como sea, si quieres pídele una cita, aunque dudo que no tenga novia o pareja…

-Ah pero que humor el tuyo, tal parece que después de Inuyasha no habrá nadie más-dijo Sango aunque se dio cuenta de su error-perdón amiga yo…

-No te preocupes Sango, eso ya no importa, es parte del pasado y lo tengo que sacar, nada más…

-Pero es que yo…bueno Aome tarde o temprano tendrás que enamorarte, no por ese idiota te quedarás en el club de la soltería permanente-dijo como tipo regaño aunque más bien era consejo.

-No hace falta, mi trabajo me ha hecho ver que las relaciones son fugaces así que no importa, prefiero estar sola.

-Pues en mi trabajo yo hago lo imposible por mantener unidas a las parejas y ha funcionado, así que si un día llegaras a pensar en separarte, sabes que antes de eso puedes venir a mi consultorio con mi desafortunado cuñado-sonrió maliciosa.

-Claro doctora corazón-bromeó…

-Ok pero no me niegues que está guapo…-insistió con lo anterior.

Le siguió el juego, aunque realmente si lo estaba.

-Bien si te hace feliz oírlo, si es demasiado guapo ¿Ya, feliz?

-Lo sabía-triunfante-después de todo no estás hecha de piedra.

-Ay Sango, no cambias…-dijo resignada.

*--*--*--*--*

Unas horas después Sango tuvo que dejar a Aome, al parecer tendría una cita en la tarde, tardaría solo 1 hora así que se despidió.

Llegó pronto a su consultorio, tenía buen gusto en decoración, los asientos de piel y su escritorio de ébano una madera cara, su pared era la más deslumbrante, lleno de diplomas y de reconocimientos por su éxito en las terapias, le dio una mirada a su escritorio y leyó su placa Dra. Sango Koetsu, vaya que amaba su trabajo.

Sus pacientes llegaron justo a tiempo, la mujer era joven de 28 años, y muy bonita también, lo que le sorprendió fue el hombre…

-¿Usted?-dijo sorprendida.

Claro Sesshomaru también se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-Vaya sorpresa ¿así que nos dedicamos a lo mismo?-dijo Sango tomando un aire profesional.

-Algo así, solo que usted no abre pacientes…-dijo con sarcasmo Sesshomaru.

-Cierto.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Kagura un tanto celosa.

-Sí, parece que su hermano tuvo un accidente y yo lo atiendo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Vaya…-dijo Kagura.

-Bueno ahora sí ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno mi nombre es Laura, y pues me alegra q les este gustando mi historia, gracias por los review jeje, y bueno no puse nada antes por q no sabia ni como publicar, asi q hoy pues quiero agradecerle a Magdalena CS o bien Kagome Yasha XD por asesorarme en la publicacion de la historia n.n y bueno pues gracias en serio, y aqui el sig cap. no sin antes me olvide de algo en el anterior **

**DECLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha son de mi propiedad, son sacados de la serie Inuyasha y su creadora es Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso en la historia para entretenimiento de ustedes y mio igual. Ya pues a leer no es el mejor q haya hecho XDD**

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.2 Fe.**

El caso era complicado y sin duda la culpable era ella, ¿Cómo podía esa mujer pensar en sus ex estando con semejante galán? Pensaba Sango, aunque bueno cada quien sus ideas…

-Bueno Kagura dices que llevabas 5 años cuando te separaste y que fue difícil para ti resignarte ¿cierto?-dijo tranquila.

-Así es-respondió.

-Bueno 5 años es considerable-dijo Sango-aunque supongo que Sesshomaru se siente mal al oír que mencionas a tu ex.

-No me molestaba doctora-dijo Sesshomaru-pero es casi increíble que después de 1 año de relación sigamos peleando por lo mismo-dijo tranquilo.

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen?

-Nos conocemos de hace 3 años-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Para esa fecha ¿Cuánto tenías de haberte separado?-le dijo a Kagura.

-Un año-contestó ella.

Bien la terapia sería más complicada de lo que pensaba, si bien ya eran 4 años de haberse separado, ella ya debía haberlo superado y parecía que no.

*--*--*--*--*

Ya era de noche, Sango avisó que iría en la mañana, se le habían juntado 2 citas más, pero ya pondría todo en orden prometió.

Su hermano aún seguía en terapia intensiva, en 2 días más lo pasarían a una habitación, según le dijeron, vio al doctor salir de terapia intensiva y no pudo evitar preguntar ¿Cómo estaba su hermano?

-Está bien-dijo Sesshomaru al adivinar que eso le preguntaría-su hermana también me preguntó lo mismo en la tarde…

-¿Mi hermana?-confundida.

-Sí, la otra mujer, ¿Creerá que va a ser mi terapeuta?

Aome solo le miraba confundida.

-Mi novia y yo somos pacientes de su hermana, algo sorprendente, espero funcione.

-En realidad Sango es solo mi amiga, la considero hermana, pero es mi amiga…

-Vaya, debí imaginarlo, no tienen parecido y los apellidos son diferentes…

-Sí, ella es Koetsu y yo Higurashi, en todo somos diferentes…-dijo pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-no era su costumbre charlar con los familiares de un paciente, pero se había empeñado en cambiar ese carácter frío que tanto le reclamaba Kagura.

-Hábleme de tú, me siento más vieja con el usted…

-Bueno pues igual háblame de tú-sonrió un poco casi nada.

-Ok, gracias, debería decir que somos diferentes en todo porque ella es de carácter más alegre y yo más reservado-respondió lo anterior-tenemos gustos diferentes y oficios muy diferentes igual, ella se dedica a salvar matrimonios o parejas y yo me dedico a separarlas…

Eso último no lo entendió…Aome se dio cuenta de eso.

-Soy abogada, aunque trabajo solo en divorcios…-le contestó su duda.

-Vaya, la verdad es que a veces la separación es la mejor en algunos casos…-dijo él-aún así creo que tu trabajo es pesado y tienes éxito, había leído de ti en algunos periódicos…

Se sonrojó con el comentario, la verdad ya hacía mucho que ignoraba los medios, sin importar cual fuera.

-Muchos dicen que solo destruyo hogares…-pensativa.

-Son comentarios tontos-dijo él-mi deber es salvar vidas, pero últimamente no lo he logrado-confesó, aunque eso le dio miedo a Aome.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero descuida, han sido operaciones de riesgo, por eso me dejaron este caso, como no se operará por el momento…

-En eso tienes razón…

Seguirían hablando pero pronto lo llamaron a otra sala y se despidieron.

*--*--*--*--*

La mañana siguiente Sango le contó sobre lo sorprendida que estuvo al ver a Sesshomaru y a su novia en la terapia de pareja, no le contó el problema que tenían, ese era secreto profesional, aunque Aome no le dio interés…

-Te dije que no estaría soltero-se burló Aome.

-Bueno tienes razón, pero no lo veía para mí…

-¿Eh? Ah no, no Sango ya son demasiados problemas los que tengo para cargar con otro más-se había dado cuenta del plan de su amiga, conseguirle una cita pero no, era demasiado para ella, entre el trabajo y su hermano, tenía más que suficiente.

-Bueno si no te gusta no, ya después veo si hay alguien que sea perfecto para ti…

Pero claro que con su amiga empeñada en hacer labor de Cupido, estaría más difícil su situación.

*--*--*--*--*

Pasaron 3 semanas desde que inició la dichosa terapia de pareja, pero sinceramente no le veía que funcionara, Kagura ahora hablaba aún más de su vida pasada, y eso lo ponía un tanto incomodo, solo estaba gastando su dinero a lo tonto, pensaba él, así que tendría que hablar con ella, para buscar otra solución.

Y aunque más a fuerza que de ganas, asistió una vez más a la dichosa terapia.

-Bien chicos, ya llevamos 3 semanas de terapia-dijo Sango-¿Cómo se han sentido?

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de fastidio, que no pasó desapercibido por Sango, pues Kagura comenzaría a contar todo su pasado de nuevo, y mentiría diciendo que ya lo estaba superando…

Pero no, ahora lo que hizo fue decir, que él no la comprendía, que era demasiado frío, que era un insensible, Sesshomaru la miro extrañado ¿Cómo decía eso, si se estaba esforzando por no ser un iceberg y menos con ella?

-¿Insensible yo?-extrañado.

-Si tú, porque no me comprendes, apenas te hablo de mi pasado y te haces a un lado, te la pasas trabajando todo el tiempo-le reprochó.

-Porque ya llevas años con lo mismo, desde que te conozco, y entiende que mi trabajo es pesado, además si no trabajo ¿De qué quieres que viva?-dijo como si fuera obvio, no quería armar una pelea, no en el consultorio, pero Kagura parecía querer pelear ahí, frente a Sango.

-Pues puedes pedir que te den medio tiempo…

-Ok cariño, ponle que pida medio tiempo-tomó aire-¿Y qué hago el resto del día, si te veo solo 3 horas al día?

-No sé…

Sango estaba algo estupefacta, pero veía que Sesshomaru perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento.

Ya en ese momento, Sesshomaru recibió un mensaje de celular, de su trabajo se tenía que ir, y tuvo que retirarse, la verdad nunca en su vida agradeció que le llegara un mensaje de trabajo.

-¿Lo ves? Tu trabajo siempre es primero…-dijo Kagura.

-Pues es lo que hago, me conociste así, ni modo-dijo al irse.

Bueno una cosa era ser frío, y trataba de no serlo, pero con Kagura perdía toda la paciencia que tenía, y aunque era frío, también era sincero, así que ya después se disculparía con Sango y le diría que ya no iría más a terapia, y a Kagura era mejor darle un tiempo a su relación, pensaba él.

Y de su trabajo, lo habían llamado porque al parecer operaría de nuevo, una operación un poco complicada, a un hombre de 40 que tenía un tumor en la cabeza, y hasta el momento no había ningún cirujano como él, reconocido por ver oportunidades que nunca veían los demás, aunque en ese año hubiera fallado en 3 operaciones…

-¿Cree que soy el indicado?-le preguntó al director.

-Lo eres Taisho, solo es cuestión que creas de nuevo en ti…-le dijo el director.

-La operación es riesgosa…-argumentó.

-¿Cuántos casos imposibles trataste con éxito?

Cierto, no los tenía contados, pero antes de haber fallado, había logrado muchos casos con éxito, y era reconocido entre muchos pacientes, solo era cuestión de estar tan seguro como antes lo hacía, se proponía salvar la vida de sus pacientes, y lo cumplía, solo debía hacerlo de nuevo.

-Bien, señor López aquí vamos…-dijo al tomar el expediente, del paciente.

*--*--*--*--*

Souta seguía sin despertar, aún así atendía casos, uno al día se propuso, en lo que su hermano estuviera en el hospital, claro que era complicado querer tener uno al día, no era un divorcio exprés, y debía estudiar con cuidado cada caso, en ese mes tenía pendientes como 5 casos, así que ya vería como se las arreglaría…

Mientras tanto le hablaba a su hermano para que despertara, y a veces hasta le pedía opiniones sobre sus casos, claro nunca había respuesta, pero mantenía la idea de que su hermano la escucharía.

Esa vez le llegó un nuevo caso, el matrimonio Castelán se separaría, y claro su caso sería con la señora, fue algo extraño, estaba muy joven la mujer, se llamaba Kikyo y su apellido de soltera era Teherán, cuando la vio en su despacho pudo adivinar que sería de unos 25 a 30 años la joven, cabello oscuro lacio, y ojos café oscuros.

Le explicó su problema de su matrimonio, que su esposo no tenía tiempo para ella, siempre trabajando, por "fortuna" aún no tenían hijos, y que sospechaba que le era infiel.

-En ese caso lo mejor será llegar a un acuerdo con él, para que los bienes sean divididos al 50%-bueno así de complicados eran los matrimonios con bienes mancomunados-claro si está segura de querer la separación, porque también podrían…

-El divorcio es inminente-la interrumpió-no hay marcha atrás, y cuanto antes mejor-dijo segura la mujer.

-Bien estudiaré el caso y le haré llegar la demanda de divorcio a su esposo, mañana a primera hora…

Luego de eso, se fue de nuevo al hospital, y estuvo estudiando el caso de ese matrimonio, lo sorprendente era el nombre del esposo: Inuyasha Castelán, bueno no le dio importancia, no sería el único Inuyasha en el mundo, y el apellido Castelán era poco común, pero como la esposa dijo que se habían conocido en el extranjero, seguramente habría familias con ese apellido en otro país.

Bien el esposo era dueño de una constructora y ganaba un muy buen salario, claro que eso no importaba si no había hijos de por medio, y sobre los bienes, solo eran la casa en que vivían, la constructora, 2 departamentos uno en Miami y otro en Los cabos, y 2 mansiones en el extranjero, seguramente la constructora la descartarían, pero ya se llegaría a un acuerdo.

*--*--*--*--*

La operación fue complicada, estuvo 10 horas en cirugía, pero fue un éxito, lo había logrado de nuevo, su paciente estaba con vida, y al menos recuperar la fe en su trabajo le daba satisfacción.

Después se fue a darle la vuelta a Souta, no tenía que hacerlo, le habían dicho que podía irse, su paciente de la cirugía despertaría ala mañana siguiente y ya habían dejado al doctor Muñoz para que monitoreara sus signos vitales y eso.

-Buenas tardes-le dijo al ver a Aome en la habitación.

-Hola-le dijo ella un poco cansada de seguir viendo el caso.

-¿Trabajando tan tarde?-le preguntó.

-Un divorcio exprés…-fue lo que explicó-bueno ni tanto, no hubo un acuerdo prenupcial ni nada por el estilo, así que será complicado.

Si, ya Sesshomaru se imaginaba lo que sería, había estado casado por 2 años cuando tenía solo 18 años, fue un tormento, ella se quedó con su departamento, y él tuvo que refugiarse en casa de sus padres, de ahí decidió estudiar medicina.

-Supongo…-dijo al recordar ese error de joven-Bueno creo que tu hermano está estable, hay que seguir esperando a que despierte…

-¿Crees que despertará?-dudosa.

-La fe es lo último que se pierde, no la pierdas…-le dijo.

-Ja-río con ese comentario-hay muchas cosas que yo ya perdí hace tiempo, incluida la fe…

-¿Pasado difícil?-preguntó sin darse cuenta.

-Algo así pero bueno, supe que operaste de nuevo ¿Cómo salió?

-Como te dije la fe es lo último que se pierde, salió todo bien-sonrió.

-Felicidades… ¿Cómo fue?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Me aceptas un café?-preguntó de repente-mi turno ya se ha acabado.

-Mi hermano…

-Le diré a un colega que esté al pendiente, es solo para hablar, como amigos…

-Bien vamos, pero que sea cerca…

-Claro la cafetería del hospital.

Era raro que le pidiera que lo acompañara por un café, pero bueno le contaría de la cirugía, un poco, la verdad deseaba ganarse una amiga, su amigo Jaken no estaba para aconsejarlo y con Aome tenía puntos en común para una amistad…eso creía…

**-------------------------***---------------------------**

**Bien ya es todo por el momento gracias por sus review n.n, bye!!!**

**ATTE:Inudanny**


	3. Chapter 3 Un gran error

**Hola de nuevo bueno gracias en verdad por los review n.n y pues me alegra q siga gustando la historia, y bueno pùes si ni de amigo se lo creo a sessh jaja pero por algo se empieza no?? bueno aqui el sig cap. espero les guste n.n**

**Declaimer:Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo los uso solo para tener personajes en mi historia jaja q tal?? XDD.**

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.3 Un gran error.**

Todo estaba perdido, su esposa esa tarde le dijo que ya estaba tramitando el divorcio, y que ya no había marcha atrás, ni modo él se lo había ganado a pulso, no le puso la atención que ella merecía, y ella tenía motivos para querer separarse.

Era de noche y estaba encerrado en su estudio, le había llamado a su abogado, y este dijo que trataría de que llegaran a un acuerdo, suspiró con pesadez, y se sirvió un poco de vodka, se puso a mirar la foto de ellos 2, cuando se conocieron, y de repente se puso a pensar en alguien más, una mujer que había amado demasiado en su juventud, y que aún amaba, Kikyo lo quería dejar porque ya varias veces le había llamado con el nombre de esa mujer, era un estúpido, no cabía duda, pero le daría a su esposa lo que pidiera, era lo menos después de 3 años de infeliz matrimonio.

-Aome…-se dijo para sí.

Pensó en lo estúpido que fue al dejarla, así nada más de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación, lo hizo porque no estaba preparado, ella quería casarse con él, lo amaba demasiado, y él no quería compromisos, no a sus 24 años, era demasiado joven y quería disfrutar de la vida según, le dolió dejarla era la mujer de su vida, pero no estaba listo para atarse a un compromiso; tiempo después anduvo viajando sin parar a varios países, teniendo aventuras, y trabajando la constructora de su padre también, por eso fácilmente las chicas se cautivaban con sus lujos, o su carácter, además que era notablemente atractivo, para cuando tuvo 29, quiso formar familia, y decidió buscarla, pero se enteró que se había casado hace 1 año, y eso le rompió el corazón, era obvio 5 años era demasiado y ella no lo esperaría tanto…

¿Qué sería de Aome ahora? Se preguntaba a veces, casada con un publicista, según había leído, y seguramente ya con 1 o 2 hijos, por esa razón se fue a Holanda, y ahí conoció a su dulce esposa, la quería, no la amaba, pero el pensar que Aome ya estaba con otro hombre lo hizo pedirle a Kikyo matrimonio cuando llevaban solo 6 semanas de noviazgo, pensó que no sería difícil, Kikyo era una mujer muy amable, comprensiva, cariñosa, dulce, aunque también tenía su lado fuerte, y eso le gustaba, aún así el recuerdo de Aome no lo dejó en paz, y ahí estaba ya a un paso del divorcio.

*--*--*--*--*

Al bajar a la cafetería, ella pidió un expreso y él un americano, le contaba un poco de la operación, hasta que ya después la duda se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué me invitaste un café?-le preguntó Aome a Sesshomaru.

-Aparte de contarte de la operación, pues porque tu hermano es mi paciente y es algo probable que te quedes un tiempo por acá, y digamos que para ganar a una amiga…además de que tu amiga es mi terapeuta…

No le veía tanta lógica, aunque bueno, fue Sesshomaru Taisho quien la invitó, no el doctor.

-Bueno, también necesito un amigo…-dijo Aome.

-Bien cuéntame de ti ¿Quién eres, a que te dedicas, eso…?-le dijo.

-Es un poco largo…-dijo sonriendo.

-No tengo prisa…

-Bien…-dijo-¿Quién soy? Aome Higurashi, tengo 31 años, y soy abogada, me especializo en divorcios…

Y ahí comenzó a decirle un poco de su vida y lo que hacía, al menos lo superficial, lo que todos sabían nada más, y él también le contó un poco de su vida, igual solo lo básico no todo, ya el tiempo les daría la confianza para contarse un poco de todo.

*--*--*--*--*

Alguien tocó la puerta de su estudio, era su esposa, le decía que se iría a dormir, él abrió la puerta y ella lo vio bebiendo.

-Por Dios Inuyasha ¿estás bebiendo?-dijo preocupada Kikyo.

-No te preocupes, solo son asuntos de trabajo…-respondió.

Kikyo no le creyó, lo conocía bien, y sabía que los asuntos del trabajo no eran excusa para beber, no para él, a menos que estuviera en quiebra, pero no lo estaba, él le decía que la constructora iba muy bien…tal vez sería por el divorcio.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó a su esposo.

-Adelante-le dijo haciéndola pasar al estudio.

Sonrió un poco, ¿Por qué siempre todo debía ser con profesionalismos?

-No, mejor vamos a hablar a la sala.

-Bien, tú mandas-sonrió, ya sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la tratara como si fuera empleada o socia.

Se sentaron en el comedor, viéndose fijamente, y primero tomarían un café o un té, ya la sirvienta se los llevaría.

-Te escucho-le dijo él.

-Nos vamos a divorciar-dijo ella-pero descuida, no pediré nada de lo que no me corresponda, obviamente la constructora la descartaré, ese es tu patrimonio y de tu familia y no pienso quitártelo.

-Ya sabes que aún si me pidieras todo, te lo daría-le dijo él.

-Por culpa…-dijo ella-y no lo aceptaría si lo hicieras, no soy una oportunista, tengo valores…

-Ya sé que no lo eres, solo que te lo mereces…-le dijo él.

Por un momento se ponía a pensar que le dolería dejar a ese hombre de ojos café claros, y cabello oscuro, lo amaba mucho, pero él a ella no.

-Bueno, sé que la noticia te cayó de sorpresa, pero debes estar de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para los 2…-le tomó la mano-no creas que no me duele dejarte, te amo, y por eso te daré la libertad, ve y búscala, habla con ella, solucionen sus problemas, si eres feliz con ella yo también lo seré-sonrió tristemente.

-Tú bien sabes que eso no pasará…-le dijo-ella está casada de hace años, y ya tiene una familia…

-¿Te lo han confirmado?-le preguntó.

-No pero, ella soñaba con eso…

-Inu, una cosa son los sueños y otra que los realicemos, yo también soñé con casarme y tener hijos-le dijo-y mírame, ya me casé con un hombre que yo amo pero él a mí no, y no he podido siquiera darle un hijo…

-Eso no me importa…-dijo él-yo me casé contigo porque pues tienes razón, no te amo, te quiero mucho eso sí, intento amarte, pero jamás me divorciaría de ti solo por no darme hijos…

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que es mejor separarnos ¿no lo crees?

-Lo que tú quieras te daré, quieres un tiempo, te lo doy, el divorcio, dinero lo que sea, solo pídelo y te lo daré…-dijo.

-Ya no es momento para darnos tiempos…-dijo ella-además no cariño, ya son 3 años, y tú no estarás feliz hasta que hables con ella y la veas…

-Nunca he hecho nada para buscarla…-dijo él.

-Pues ahora te pido que lo hagas, habla con ella, y pídele perdón si hiciste algún mal contra su corazón, yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y una vez divorciados me regresaré a Holanda…-dijo Kikyo.

-Perdóname por haberte fallado, por no haber sido el esposo que tú esperabas, no tienes que irte, esta casa es para ti, y nada más…

-No, esta casa es tuya y de tus padres, yo también tengo mi departamento en Holanda, y mi familia, necesito estar con ellos…

-Está bien…-resignado, podría pensar que la amaba, pero la dura realidad era temerle a la soledad, y a los recuerdos…

-¿Sabes?-dijo ella llamando su atención-Nunca te dejaré de amar, y el día que decidas regresar, ya sabes donde estaré, puedes contar conmigo siempre, como amiga, como novia, como ex, lo que quieras…-lo abrazó-te estaré esperando, hasta el día en que me entere que estás con ella y eres feliz, hasta ese día dejaré de esperarte…

Inuyasha la abrazó y se dio cuenta que era más tonto aún, su esposa lo amaba sin condición y él no podía corresponder, ¿Qué habría sido de sus vidas si hubieran tenido un hijo? Sin duda ella sería una buena madre, y él un buen padre, ¿pero sin amarla aún…? Esa pregunta no sería respondida quizá…

*--*--*--*--*

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, llevó la orden de divorcio para el señor Castelán, estaba feliz, hablar con Sesshomaru era interesante, solo hicieron bromas respecto a sus trabajos, y se contaron algunas anécdotas que tuvieran de su juventud, al final se despidieron dando las 11 de la noche, él tendría que prepararse para trabajar y ella también.

El recuerdo se esfumó en cuanto llegó a la constructora, pasó a las oficinas, y le pidió a la secretaria que la comunicara con el señor Castelán, luego de unos 20 minutos la hicieron pasar.

-Adelante-dijo una voz masculina, ella creyó reconocerla, pero no le prestó importancia.

-Buenos días, señor Castelán, soy la Licenciada Higurashi y le traigo la demanda de divorcio de su esposa…-dijo dándole las carpetas, pero al mirarse…

Increíble, no podía ser ella, no, era un sueño quizá…

-¿Aome?-sorprendido-¿Aome Higurashi?

Ella se sorprendió, no lo podía creer ¿él ahí?

-Soy yo Inuyasha ¿recuerdas?

Ella no respondió.

-Mírame soy yo ¿ya no me recuerdas?-en eso sintió una cachetada en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-sarcástica.

-Si claro…-se sobó-lo siento…lamento haberme ido.

-Bien, me la debías, aunque ahora no necesito explicaciones, tu esposa te manda la demanda de divorcio, revísala, no pide nada que no le corresponda y contáctame con tu abogado para llegar a un acuerdo-fría.

-Está bien, yo le diré a Miroku que se comunique contigo-dijo aún adolorido.

-Bien es todo, estaré esperando a tu abogado, hasta pronto.

-No, espera…-la tomó de la muñeca.

Ella se le quedó viendo fríamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

-Suéltame-dijo entre dientes.

-No-mirándola fijamente.

-Suéltame o gritaré-amenazó.

-No hasta que me escuches, y si gritas te beso-desafiante.

Lo miró extrañada, no cabía duda que era el mismo, no cambiaba su carácter, aún teniendo ya 33 años él seguía igual que cuando tenía 24.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo derrotada.

-Que me escuches y me dejes explicarte lo que pasó-dijo sin soltarla.

-De acuerdo, te escucho, pero que sea rápido, tengo casos que revisar.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlos esperar, vamos a desayunar.

-Pero…

-Es la única forma…

-De acuerdo-molesta.

*--*--*--*--*

La llevó a un restaurante cerca de las oficinas, no tan cerca, algo retirado quizá a unos 5 kilómetros, pero para eso llevaba auto.

Pidieron la orden, ella solo pidió un café y pan, solo que él le ordenó un desayuno extra.

-No tenías que haber pedido por mí-le reclamó.

-Que yo recuerde, tú no comías tan poco-dijo él.

-Eso era en el pasado, ahora es diferente…-seria.

Pronto llegaron los desayunos…

Se le quedó viendo un momento, físicamente no había cambiado, pensaba que la encontraría ya más gorda por los embarazos, si es que tenía hijos, o de alguna manera más diferente a la joven de 22 que dejó, pero no, físicamente ella era igual, más atractiva que antes, esa fue la diferencia que le halló, y era claro porque estaba en la edad de la madurez, también su cambio fue de carácter, lo tenía más serio, frío y seco que antes, ella era más dulce, al menos así la recordaba, también se sorprendió de ver que no tenía argolla de matrimonio.

-Supe que te casaste-dijo él para romper el silencio-¿Cómo está tu esposo?

Vaya así que él también se enteró de su grave error, el más grande de sus errores después de Inuyasha.

-No creí que estuvieras tan informado-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Te casaste con un publicista muy importante, salió en todos los medios y lo anunciaron en todo el mundo.

-Así como sabrás que mi divorcio fue el más polémico del año-dijo Aome sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya, entonces no estás tan bien informado…

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupado.

-Eso ya no importa, ya pasó hace tiempo…

-Por favor Aome…

----------------------------------------------***-----------------------------------------

**Es todo por el momento y cuidense todos hasta pronto.**

**Atte:Inudanny**


	4. Chapter 4Confesiones

**Hola a tods bueno tengo q decir q pues ya mañana salgo de viaje y pues será un laargo viaje u.u, en fin me cambio de ciudad, para volver a retomar mis estudios, ya hae un par de años q estaba sin nada q verguenza no? pero bueno iniciare de nuevo mis estudios,así que pues no creo q continue tan seguido con mi fic, primera la zona a la k voy no tiene para poner inter T.T y el k hay ahi es leeeentisimo,ademas no me dejaran llevarme mi pc T.T al menos por un rato , y pues no se cuando haga el sig capitulo lo unico q puedo asegurarles es q lo acabare lo juro,no me gusta dejar fics incompletos y bueno los 7 q he hecho los acabé y este no será la excepcion,buen0o se k no sera el fin del mundo pero espero me tengan paciencia de aki por lo menos en q me adapto y me acomodo alla, bueno pues aqui les traigo el cap 7, algo corto pero nbo tenia nada mas escrito espero les guste.**

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.4 Confesiones.**

Bien le contó de su ex esposo Kouga Cervantes, sí, era un gran publicista, pero cayó en la ruina su empresa, ella trabajaba de abogada y al contrario de él, su capital estaba muy bien, y su reputación también, solo que de repente no supo ¿Qué pasó? De la noche a la mañana Kouga le pidió el divorcio, y le reclamaba el 70% de los bienes, y mostró al público una serie de fotografías de ella con un supuesto amante…estuvo a punto de perder su carrera, pero fue una pelea que duró más de medio año, al final ella tuvo que darle el 55% de los bienes que tenía, fue difícil pero eso le pasó por no firmar un acuerdo prenupcial, y estaba segura de no caer en ese error de nuevo, por eso cambió su ramo de derecho penal a especializarse en divorcios, solo para ayudar a las mujeres que llegaran a pasar por lo que ella pasó, y sí que lo estaba logrando.

-Ese idiota ¿Cómo se atrevió?-furioso.

-No ganas nada enfadándote…eso ya pasó-dijo ella.

-Claro y tú de tonta por enamorarte de él-le reclamó.

En realidad nunca lo amó, solo se casaron porque su padre estaba enfermo y no quería irse sin antes verla de blanco, Kouga la pretendía, tenía buena posición, clase social y era muy atento con ella, podría decir que alguna vez Kouga la amó, y después de haberlo pensado tanto, le daría gusto a su padre, de una u otra forma tendría que acabar con el recuerdo de Inuyasha y esa fue la mejor forma.

-Pues sí, el amor para mí no existe-dijo ella-y tienes razón me enamoré como idiota de Kouga tal y como lo hice contigo-mintió a medias.

-Bueno yo quiero aclararte eso.

-No hace falta ya sé que no estabas preparado, que no era tu momento, y lo comprendo, fui demasiado ingenua al creer que querrías una vida junto a mí.

-¡Claro que la quería!-alterado-quería una vida a tu lado, tener hijos, nietos, no sé, pero me sentía presionado, y la única salida fue huir.

-Pudiste haber hablado conmigo ¿no crees? Yo lo habría entendido.

-Quise hacerlo, pero estabas tan ilusionada que…no tuve valor para hacerlo, me fui del país y me dediqué a viajar por todo el mundo, gracias a que mi padre me estaba preparando para ponerme al frente de la constructora, tuve aventuras con otras chicas, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en ti, de amarte, quise regresar luego de 5 años, para decirte que estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo, pero me encontré la sorpresa de que ya te habías casado, me dolió en el alma, y viajé de nuevo, está vez a Holanda y ahí conocí a Kikyo, mi esposa, era una mujer dulce, tierna, y también era fuerte, casi como tú, cegado por el despecho le propuse matrimonio llevando solo 6 semanas de noviazgo, y estos 3 años de matrimonio yo la he hecho muy infeliz-hizo una pausa-lo digo por que en estos años no dejo de pensar en ti, y algunas veces la he llamado a ella con tu nombre, así que ya sabrás ¿Por qué me divorcio?

Aome no supo que decir, pero Inuyasha no mintió, lo podía ver en su mirada.

-Ya que has sido sincero conmigo-dijo ella-después de que te fuiste me dediqué a ejercer mi carrera, nunca estuve enamorada de Kouga ni de nadie más, solo de ti, no me hubiera casado con él de no ser que mi padre enfermó, y me pidió que le cumpliera el deseo de verme casada, Kouga fue el pretendiente ideal, tenía tiempo insistiendo, y salimos solo por 2 meses, y nos casamos, él era el esposo perfecto, demostraba en todo momento que me amaba y era muy dulce conmigo que casi creí que podría olvidarte, íbamos a tener un hijo pero tuve complicaciones y el bebé nació muerto, luego papá murió, y de ahí la empresa de Kouga se fue para abajo, y de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en mi enemigo, en sí mi matrimonio fue solo de 1 año y 10 meses, los meses solo fueron lo que tardó en tramitarse el divorcio, ya el resto es historia.

Bien ambos habían pasado por cosas difíciles. Se quedaron por un momento en silencio.

-Si preguntas de lo que hago ahora-dijo ella-sigo con la abogacía, y tengo enfermo a mi hermano Souta, tuvo un accidente vial, entró en coma, él es lo único que me queda y necesito regresar cuanto antes.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió el accidente de Souta, no lo conoció bien, solo una vez de vista, y eso solo porque Aome hablaba mucho de él, y sabía que para ella su hermano era muy importante, así como sabía que hablar de su niñez le dolía.

-Comprendo Aome-dijo él-pero antes de que te vayas, necesito pedirte que me perdones, yo sé que fui un idiota, pero ahora quisiera que también me dejaras ser mínimo tu amigo…

-¿Perdonarte?-se preguntó a sí misma-no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero bien si lo deseas, ya te he perdonado, aunque sobre ser amigos…ya sabes lo que opino de las relaciones que acaban en amistad-dijo ella.

Sí, Aome era enemiga acérrima de terminar una relación y quedar como amigos, porque como decían "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", pero él le insistiría, mínimo quería ser su amigo.

-Sí, ya sé lo que opinas, no de balde nos conocimos desde la prepa-dijo él-pero piensa que ya son casi 10 años sin vernos, y podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees?

Tenía razón, después de 10 años, ya no se consideraba reciente, y decir amigos, no la obligaba a verlo a diario, o a hablarle constantemente.

-Bien, amigos…-dijo ella.

*--*--*--*--*

Sango estaba medio preocupada, Aome aún no llegaba de la constructora, seguramente el matrimonio Castelán no habría llegado a un acuerdo, pensaba.

Vio pasar al doctor Taisho, aunque para su sorpresa se dirigió hacía ella.

-Doctora Koetsu-dijo él, con tono serio.

-Ah Sesshomaru, que gusto verte-dijo ella-pero llámame Sango, aquí yo no soy doctora, y no estamos en terapia.

-Pues de eso vengo a hablar doctora Sango-dijo él.

Bien ya que quería profesionalismos…

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Admiro su trabajo, y veo que es muy eficaz-dijo él-sus reconocimientos lo dicen, pero siendo honesto, creo que no me sirve de nada ir a terapia…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sorprendida.

-No es contra usted, pero he decidido que ya no iré más a terapia con usted, si Kagura quiere hacerlo, que lo haga, pero yo no lo haré…

-¿Acaso piensas terminarla?

-Después de todo es la única manera de acabar con el problema-dijo Sesshomaru retirándose, ya que de nuevo lo llamaron a emergencias-Gracias por todo-le dijo.

Sango suspiró derrotada, ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

*--*--*--*--*

Luego de haber terminado su charla con Inuyasha, pasó a la oficina para recoger otro expediente, y le pidió a la secretaria que le avisara en cuanto llamara un tal Miroku Acosta, era el abogado de Inuyasha y se pondrían de acuerdo para el divorcio. Al menos no llevarían el divorcio a la corte, así que sería un poco más rápido.

Apenas estaba revisando su agenda y la secretaria le dijo que el abogado ya estaba en línea.

-Bueno-contestó.

-Licenciada Higurashi-dijo un hombre en la otra línea-soy el Licenciado Acosta, abogado del señor Castelán.

-Sí, esperaba su llamada-dijo ella.

-Sobre la demanda de divorcio, la he leído, pero mi cliente quiere que haga unas modificaciones.

-Me parece bien-dijo ella-¿Le parece si tratamos este asunto en persona?

-Claro, dígame ¿Dónde, cuando y la hora?

*--*--*--*--*

Al llegar al hospital, Sango casi la regaña…

-¡Hasta que llegas! Me tenías preocupada -dijo Sango un tanto alterada al verla llegar.

-Tuve complicaciones…-dijo ella.

-Me imaginé que algo habría pasado-dijo ya tranquila-¿Qué pasó? El esposo se negó a lo que su esposa pidió ¿cierto?-lo recitó como de memoria, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

-Habría sido bueno que fuera eso, pero fue más complicado…

-No te entiendo Aome-dijo Sango confundida-¿más complicado? Explícate.

-No te imaginas ¿Quién es el esposo, de esa mujer…?

-¡Y si no me lo dices menos!-dijo Sango cansada de su misterio.

-Inuyasha Castelán…

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¿Inuyasha?-sorprendida.

-Sí, Inuyasha, el mismo que conocimos en la prepa…

-Sí, sí, ya sé quién es…-dijo Sango-¿Y qué pasó?

Le contó brevemente su plática, y también lo que él le dijo sobre ser amigos.

-¿Y aceptaste?-consternada Sango.

-Le dije que sí, pero claro, que lo acepte como amigo no significa que tenga que verle siempre ¿o si?

-Pues amiga, conociendo a Inuyasha…

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así sabes que no podría convencerme de regresar de nuevo si esa es su idea…

-Pues esperemos que no-poco convencida.

Aome miró su reloj, ya casi era la hora en que había citado al abogado, Sango la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué ya te vas?-preguntó Sango.

-Eh…sí, el abogado de Inuyasha estará aquí en unos 20 minutos, lo cité en la cafetería del hospital-dijo Aome.

-No creí que atenderías aquí tus casos-dijo Sango sorprendida, no se imaginaba a Aome atendiendo en la cafetería los divorcios…

-Ni yo, pero no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de Souta, ¿Qué tal si un día despierta y no me ve?

-Pues podría ser, bueno vamos a ver a tu dichosa cita, voy por un desayuno y me regreso.

-Vamos…

*--*--*--*--*

Llegó puntual a la cita 11 am, lo raro fue ver el lugar, ¿un hospital? ¿No se habría equivocado? No, la dirección era esa, le dijo que era una cafetería, pero no que sería de un hospital, que extraño, pensó.

Se metió adentro, y vio solo personas con batas, blancas, azules y verdes, y también vio algunas personas, vestidas de civil pero con cara de sueño, sí que era pesado el ambiente de un hospital.

Pronto vio a dos mujeres, ambas con ropa formal, solo que una traía un portafolio y carpetas, y dedujo que ella sería la abogada, ambas se le hicieron atractivas, en especial la joven de ojos azules.

Les hizo la seña a las mujeres.

-¿Abogada Higurashi?-le preguntó a la joven de ojos cafés.

-Licenciado Acosta, buenos días-contestó Aome-me alegra que haya llegado puntual.

-En un trabajo la puntualidad habla bien de uno ¿no lo creen?-dijo.

-Claro, lo mismo les digo yo a mis pacientes-dijo Sango-Doctora Sango Koetsu-se presentó.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Miroku, estrechando su mano.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Sango-supongo que sobro aquí-dijo al ver que su amiga la miraba de una forma extraña-Aome nos vemos adentro.

-Está bien-dijo Aome.

Ya cuando Sango se fue.

-Bien Licenciado Acosta, podemos empezar.

*--*--*--*--*

Sango aún seguía en la cafetería, había pedido un café y su desayuno fueron un par de huevos revueltos, se sentó en una mesa un poco lejana a la de Aome, veía lo que hacían, hablaban mucho, eso podía notarlo, aunque luego de 15 minutos, ya se estaban despidiendo ¿tan pronto habían cerrado el caso? Bueno sin mencionar que faltaba que se firmara la demanda.

Por un momento los perdió de vista, y vio a Aome salir de la cafetería, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó a ver y…

-¿Te importa si desayunamos juntos?-dijo Miroku.

Si que era una sorpresa, el abogado la había visto desde que se sentó en la mesa, y no la perdería de vista.

-Eh…pues…no…-nerviosa.

-Bien-sonrió.

*--*--*--*--*

Entró a la habitación de su hermano, iba pensando en las cosas que el abogado le dijo sobre la demanda de divorcio, al parecer Inuyasha le daría a su esposa, la mansión que se ubicaba en Portugal, y los departamentos que tenía de Miami, y Los cabos, en sí Inuyasha se quedaría con la constructora, la casa en que vivía, y una mansión que tenía en Ámsterdam; jamás hubiera pensado que Inuyasha estaría dispuesto a darle tanto a su esposa, por un momento pensó que seguramente él amaba a Kikyo, pero si fuera así ¿Por qué divorciarse?

No pudo seguir pensando, al entrar al cuarto de Souta, ahí estaba Sesshomaru, era raro pero siempre estaba más al pendiente él que la doctora Durán, pocas veces veía a la doctora.

-Hola-saludó él.

-Hola, no creí que te vería…-sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, casi no te vi en la mañana.

-Asuntos de trabajo-dijo ella.

-¿Se arregló todo?

-Si, afortunadamente, llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Eso es bueno-dijo él-¿ya almorzaste?-preguntó de repente.

-Eh si, un café-dijo ella.

-Eso no es un almuerzo-extrañado-¿Te parece si me acompañas ahora con uno?

-Eh…pues…

-Vamos, hoy no acepto un no-dijo él.

Se suponía que ya había desayunado con Inuyasha, pero en realidad solo pudo tomarse el café, el desayuno que le había pedido lo dejó intacto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------***********---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es todo por el momento y espero me tengan paciencia byee!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Engaño

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.5 Engaño.**

Esa vez le habló a Aome sobre la relación con su novia, y la idea que tenía de dejarla, lo hizo porque Aome lo vio por un momento pensativo, y se le ocurrió preguntar sobre la terapia, y pensaba en lo que ella le decía, darse una oportunidad y darle tiempo, ella le habló de un viejo amor, y lo mucho que le había dolido, y claro la sorpresa que tuvo al reencontrarse con él, solo que ahora sentía que al verlo, ya lo había superado, y no sentía más nada por él…

-"Hay heridas que tardan mucho en cerrar-le había dicho-si la quieres, dale tiempo, se detallista con ella, y muéstrale en cada momento que la apoyas, eso hará que poco a poco se vaya enamorando de ti"…

Bien al menos esperaba poner en práctica lo que Aome le dijo, claro que ya lo era pero lo sería el doble, y esperaba que funcionara, así que esa tarde en cuanto su turno acabó, fue al departamento de Kagura, le daría una sorpresa, esperaba sorprenderla…

Le gustaban los claveles, así que le llevó un ramo de hermosos claveles rojos. La llevaría a cenar, y después a bailar, ya hacía mucho que no salían, como antes.

Llamó a su puerta, nadie respondió, pero la puerta se entre abrió, y entonces decidió pasar, lo que encontró no le gustó en lo absoluto, para empezar un camino de ropa que iba desde la sala hasta la habitación de ella, no quería creerlo, pero ya imaginaba lo que encontraría detrás de la puerta, y sí unas risas lo confirmaron, completamente furioso la abrió y claramente encontró a Kagura en brazos de… ¿su ex?

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-furioso.

-¿Sesshomaru?-sorprendida.

Pero que pregunta tan estúpida, pensó Sesshomaru y mejor decidió retirarse.

-No ya sé-dijo él sin dar tiempo a que hablaran-que no es lo que yo pienso, deja que te explique-furioso-pero olvídalo, te ahorraré la molestia de tu inútil explicación, lo nuestro se acaba y no me vuelvas a buscar…

Salió de ahí furioso, arrancando el auto a toda velocidad, ¿A dónde iría? No sabía, todo ese tiempo se habían burlado de él, y sí claro gastando en una estúpida terapia de pareja, mientras ella se revolcaba con su ex pensaba él. Pronto dio vuelta en una calle y mejor se dirigió a su apartamento, no quería hacer estupideces y menos por ella, solo que ya cuando iba a llegar, recibió un mensaje de trabajo.

Maldijo que le hubieran llamado, no sabía si estaba en condiciones de ir, pero si lo pensaba, era seguro que Kagura lo buscara, o tal vez no…no le dio importancia y se fue a cumplir con su trabajo.

*--*--*--*--*

Su hermano había reaccionado, aún seguía débil, pero había reaccionado ya, y le dio gusto por que la primera en verlo fue ella, dijeron que le llamarían al doctor para que lo revisara, la doctora Durán ya estaba viendo sus signos vitales y todo eso.

Sango llegó apurada al hospital, se había ido desde la tarde a atender unas citas, y recibió la llamada de Aome.

-Sango ¡¡despertó!!-le dijo Aome feliz.

-¿Qué?-sorprendida, pero ya comprendía la urgencia.

-¡¡Despertó!! Souta ya está bien-emocionada-la doctora lo está revisando, ya le llamaron también a Sesshomaru.

-Esa es una buena noticia…-dijo Sango.

Luego de unos minutos vieron llegar a Sesshomaru, venía agitado, y algo apurado, entró rápido a la habitación de Souta, sin decirle nada a las chicas, no le dieron importancia la emoción seguía presente en ellas.

Después vieron salir a ambos doctores, y se le veía un poco más tranquilo a Sesshomaru.

-El paciente, está muy bien-dijo la doctora-le estaremos dando seguimiento a su reacción, y si todo sale bien, pronto será dado de alta.

-¿En serio?-decía Aome feliz.

Sesshomaru se extrañó de verla tan feliz, tan radiante, en el tiempo que la conoció solo la veía muy seria, y concentrada en su trabajo, si sonreía pocas veces, pero esa vez su sonrisa era distinta, y por un momento el engaño de Kagura se esfumó de su mente.

-Si, en unos 3 días ya se podrá dar de alta-decía la doctora, que se retiraba.

Sesshomaru ya también se iba a ir, tendría que observar el avance de Souta, ver que todo estaría bien para darlo de alta lo antes posible.

-Sesshomaru-dijo Aome, y este volteó extrañado-Gracias…-lo abrazó.

Él se quedó estático ante esa reacción, no la esperaba…

-¿Gracias?-extrañado, pero si él no había hecho nada, pensaba.

-Sí, gracias por siempre mantenerme con fe, yo dudaba que mi hermano podría salir, y tú eras el único que insistía en que sí se lograría…

-Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?-dijo él sonrojado.

-Aún así gracias…

Sango solo miraba extrañada a su amiga ¿esa no era Aome? No tuvo tiempo a responderse, Sesshomaru se fue de momento, y Aome se dio cuenta del asombro de Sango.

-Amiga nunca me contaste que ya se conocían tan bien tú y el doctor…-dijo Sango.

-No nos conocemos tan bien, solo hemos hablado un par de veces, ok.

-Claro, mejor veamos ¿Cómo está Souta?-propuso.

-Sí-sonrió, alguna vez Sango pensó que no volvería a verla sonreír como antes, pero parecía que su hermano era razón suficiente para devolverle la alegría.

*--*--*--*--*

Despertó con pesadez, sentía que había dormido demasiado, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado en cama? Al parecer los doctores le decían que había entrado en coma debido a un accidente vial.

-"El accidente"-pensó preocupado, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, vio entrar a 2 mujeres, a 1 la reconocía bien-¿Aome?-preguntó un tanto confundido.

Pronto vio que su hermana lo abrazaba aún estando en cama, y lloraba, se sintió mal por eso, sabía que eso la había preocupado y mucho, la abrazó como pudo y solo pudo decirle que todo estaba bien.

*--*--*--*--*

Ya habían firmado los papeles de divorcio, se lo preguntó 3 veces a Kikyo que si estaba segura, y ella le dijo que sí, ahora sí ya estaban divorciados, así que era hora de despedirse…

-No tienes que irte-le dijo Inuyasha.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo, además solo voy con mi familia, tiene tiempo que no los veo…-

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes llamarme…-dijo.

-¿Sabes? Si alguna vez hubiera creído que me amaste, hoy diría que todavía me amas, pero sé que no es así ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que no me vaya?-extrañada, le extrañaba su comportamiento, ni estando casados fue tan insistente hasta que le dijo del divorcio.

-¿Puedes creer que a veces la costumbre es más fuerte de lo que pensamos?-contestó con una pregunta-además lo hago porque te quiero, y quiero que cuentes conmigo en lo que sea, como amigo, como ex lo que sea…-dijo él.

Costumbre, que palabra tan débil, hubiera querido oír otra cosa, pero si algo tenía su ex esposo era ser sincero, demasiado sincero.

-Eres un copión-lo besó de repente-y tienes razón la costumbre es fuerte, pero al fin tendré noches sin ronquidos-bromeó.

-¿En serio ronco?-extrañado, vio que se reía, buena broma pensó él-bueno yo dejaré de oírte hablar en las noches…

Se rieron de eso, al menos se estarían despidiendo como 2 buenos amigos, después ya Inuyasha la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Su vuelo a Holanda saldría en media hora, tendrían tiempo para hablar un poco.

-Salúdame a tus padres-dijo él.

-Claro que sí…-sonrió ella.

*--*--*--*--*

Ya era un poco tarde, pero seguía al pendiente de su hermano, ahora ya estaba despierto, quería y necesitaba hablar muchas cosas con él, solo debía esperar a que él estuviera mejor, lo observó de momento, se parecía tanto a su padre, cabello negro quebrado, y su piel era un poco más oscura que la de ella, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, café oscuros, a diferencia de ella que decían que se parecía a su padre por sus ojos, parecía que ambos habían sacado un poco de los 2.

Pronto vio que su hermano estaba despierto, y la miraba fijamente, a veces le recordaba tanto a ambos…

-Necesito decirte ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Souta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices?-confundida.

-Esto que pasó no fue un accidente-confesó él.

-¿Cómo que no fue un accidente?-Aome lo miraba más confundida

-Yo venía conduciendo bien en la carretera, hasta que 3 autos empezaron a perseguirme…-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-asombrada.

-Te explicaré brevemente-dijo él-Hace unos días me enteré de algunas cosas del pasado de papá y mamá, al parecer tenían demasiados enemigos, solo que aparecían con otros nombres, y bueno alguien descubrió que había dos descendientes de ellos en la ciudad, Aome estamos los 2 en peligro, esa gente nos ha buscado durante años, y si nos encuentran…nos matarán…

-¿Qué que? ¿Cómo que estamos en peligro? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste o qué hiciste? No entiendo

Aunque no quería darle a conocer el oscuro pasado de sus padres, tendría que hacerlo para que ella entendiera…así que ya debería decirle la verdad, aunque su madre le hubiese rogado que no lo hiciera.

*--*--*--*--*

El vuelo de Kikyo ya se había salido, y ahora él se dirigía de nuevo a su enorme y solitaria casa, ¿habría hecho lo correcto al divorciarse? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, quizá sí, pues ahora Aome estaba de nuevo en su camino, o más bien intentaría que volviera a su camino.

Condujo despacio hasta su casa, ya nadie más que sus sirvientes lo recibirían, realmente la costumbre era un factor muy poderoso para él en ese momento, primero se había acostumbrado a que sus padres siempre estuvieran ahí, sufrió cuando murieron, primero su madre y días después su padre debido a la angustia y soledad, al menos ya se había casado y se fue acostumbrando a tener a Kikyo, sus peleas con ella no duraban casi nada, ella era una mujer fácil de contentar y de sorprender, un mínimo detalle bastaba para sacarle una sonrisa, y ahora ¿Quién lo entendía? Pensando siempre en Aome, aún teniendo a su esposa, ¿y ahora que ya se había separado, pensando en su ex mujer?

Movió la cabeza negativamente, ni él mismo se entendía, pero ya se lo había dicho su sicólogo, "La soledad es tu temor, temes a quedarte solo, por eso haces lo imposible por tener gente a tu lado, aunque no sientas nada por ellos" eso le dijo ese doctor, y tal vez tenía razón, la soledad no le gustaba, nunca le gustó, y era raro ya que sus padres lo concibieron ya un poco maduros y era el único hijo de los Castelán, le había hecho falta un hermano, claro que le hizo falta, no tenía amigos, ni familiares, al menos no de cerca, sabía por boca de sus padres que tenía un tío y primos en Rusia, pero nunca los visitaron, así que prácticamente estaba solo.

*--*--*--*--*

Lo que Aome escuchó en ese momento de boca de su hermano, le sorprendió, ¿Sus padres prófugos de la justicia? Y no solo eso, al parecer no solo la policía los buscaba, también otros delincuentes…

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado Aome-dijo Souta-Por ahora lo recomendable es que yo desaparezca, saben quien soy yo, y no descansarán hasta matarme…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preocupada.

-Lo mismo que papá y mamá, cambiarme de nombre y de ciudad.

-¿Pero tu trabajo?-dijo Aome, pues él era agente.

-Hermanita, mi trabajo seguirá intacto, nadie de ahí sabe que mi nombre es Souta Higurashi, solo saben soy el agente Antonio Nava-dijo él.

-¿Qué?

-Hay muchas cosas, de las que te iré enterando con el tiempo, no puedo decirte todo aquí, podría ser peligroso.

-¿Entonces hay más? ¿Pues qué tanto me ocultas?-angustiada.

-Muchas cosas hermana, pero no es el lugar…

-Entiendo…-resignada, debía digerir la noticia, y cerciorarse de que eso era cierto, si era así que estaban en peligro, ella debería cambiar sus datos también…

Vio algo pensativa a su hermana y se imaginó lo que estaría pasando por su mente ahora…

-No pienses ahora en cambiar de identidad, los tipos que me siguieron creen que me llamo César Olivares pues así me llamaba antes, mi madre hizo modificaciones de nuestros datos cuando ella y papá se separaron y tú originalmente te llamabas Paola Olivares, así que no hay problema contigo.

Aome sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, saber que ella no era quien siempre creyó que era, eso era sumamente difícil, se sentía perdida, ¿Quién era ahora, quién debía ser ahora? No lo sabía, pero su hermano sabía demasiado, ¿Por qué su padre no se lo dijo? Realmente se sentía engañada…engañada por las personas que amó.

-Entonces ¿yo también perdí mi identidad?-pensativa.

-Era la única manera de mantenernos con vida, a ti no te lo dijeron antes porque vieron que a mí me costaba cambiar constantemente de identidad…-confesó-papá no quiso que pasaras por lo mismo…

-¿Qué?

-Hermana, yo he cambiado muchas veces de nombre, ciudad y hasta de aspecto, desde pequeño, fue difícil pero estoy acostumbrado, sé que no debía decírtelo, pero tenías que saberlo, sigue con tu vida normal, yo me alejaré para que nada malo te pase…

Aome sin querer se rió de eso que oía, no porque fuera gracioso, era muy delicado lo sabía, pero tenía que ser una broma tenía que serlo ¿Cómo 2 hijos de unos prófugos de la justicia, podían dedicarse a asuntos ligados con la policía y el gobierno? Souta de agente federal, bueno más bien Antonio, y ella en un principio de abogada en derecho penal ¡¡ ¿Cómo?!! Resultaba ilógico eso, por más que quería no entendía, sin querer salió de la habitación y se sentó en el pasillo, necesitaba tomar algo de aire…y pensar, pensar demasiado…

Souta solo la miró con tristeza, para él fue también difícil enterarse de la verdad, por eso su madre le pidió ocultarla, pero ya era tarde, además debía prevenir a su hermana, lo único raro que una vez se le hizo fue ¿Cómo era posible que le ocultaras todo al hijo mayor y al menor no? Se suponía que siempre los mayores sabían cosas que los menores no, aunque su caso era muy diferente…

**-----------------------------------------------------------..............................................................................-----------------------------------------------------  
**

**Hola como estan se que es mucho sin escribir pero pss andaba estudiando y me perdi de la historia pero ahi a ver si me siguen comentado y saco mas ideas jeje por k me ha costado un poquito, grax a todos por sus reviews y por agregarme a historias favoritas, y perdon por la demora de vdd perdon! pero bueno ojalá les guste el cap atte: Inudanny**

**byee y feliz año a todos aiozzz**


	6. Cap6 Reflexionando

Hola aki despues de tantos tiempo les traigo la conti disculpenme en serio, ya la estare continuando con regularidad lo prometo grax x sus reviews y k al parecer es la que mas exitos tiene de mis 3 historias XDD gracias y pues ojala les guste la conti n.n. Disclaimer los personajes d einu no son mios son de rumiko y yo los uso solo para dar rienda suelta ami imaginacion. a leer xP

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.6 Reflexionando.**

Al llegar a su apartamento, después de su jornada nocturna, lo primero que vio fue la contestadora de su teléfono, 2 mensajes de Kagura, pidiéndole que le dejara explicar, que necesitaba verle y aclararle lo sucedido, él no quería saber nada, no después de la situación en que la vio, ella y el maldito de su ex, pensaba.

Se sentó en su mini bar, y sacó una botella de vodka nueva, bebió unos 3 o 4 vasos quizá, no quería ni le importaba llevar la cuenta de la bebida, él casi no bebía, todas sus botellas estaban selladas, pero esa vez necesitaba beber un poco, solo para poder relajarse y dejar de pensar tonterías…

El último mensaje de Kagura le llenó de rabia, pero sabía que podría ser cierto.

"_Mi amor yo sé que me equivoqué, necesitamos hablar, perdóname mi amor, y no me digas que me olvidarás, porque sabes muy bien que aunque quieras no será así, por favor amor escucha mis razones, y si después de eso no quieres verme está bien…llámame…"_

¿Razones? ¿Cuáles razones debía escuchar? Él no quería nada, que estaba molesto, que reflexionara, lo último que le incomodó fue que él no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera, y eso venía por una conversación pasada de ellos, en que él le preguntaba ¿si era válido que él insistiera en estar con ella, sabiendo que no lo amaba? Ella solo se limitó a decirle que lo era solo por que no amaría nunca a nadie más que a ella…

—Eso no será así…—se dijo, él quería venganza, vengarse de su engaño, y demostrarle que sí podía olvidarla…

Suspiró pesadamente, vio el reloj de la sala 2 am, ya llevaba media botella y tenía los ojos rojos, pero aún así sentía que el alcohol no le hacia efecto ¿Por qué? Resignándose a que nada le quitaba su dolor, y que debería levantarse "temprano" al siguiente día, se fue a su habitación, se echó en su cama así como estaba, sin ponerse pijama ni nada, así como iba vestido, aunque sabía que le costaría un poco dormirse…

Era su primer noche completamente solo en esa enorme mansión, todo le era demasiado grande, la sala, las habitaciones, todo, no pudo dormir en su cama y decidió meterse al estudio, ese lugar era el único que lo hacía sentirse bien, tenía más recuerdos ahí de trabajo que de familia, se sentó en el sofá del escritorio, se puso a ver unos papeles, y pocos minutos más tarde ya estaba dormido…

Aome seguía en el hospital, pensando y tratando de medio dormir si se podía dormir en ese momento, pues lo dudaba, ella tenía que investigar si lo que su hermano decía era cierto, que debía de serlo, uno no inventa solo cosas por que sí, pensaba ella, tendría que investigar y cerciorarse que era verdad todo eso, además de ver ¿Cuál era la magnitud del peligro?

La noche se le fue solo pensando en eso, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó muy cansada, sintió que no había dormido en lo absoluto, su hermano ya estaba despierto aún, miró el reloj 7:30 am. Un poco tarde a lo que acostumbraba levantarse, pero era sábado y podría descansar un poco, esos días sino descansaba, solo estudiaba los casos de la semana, o atendía nuevos casos, pero nada más, nada de juicios ni nada por estilo.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntó su hermano.

—Más o menos, ¿y tú?—se sobó el cuello, le dolía…

—Bien, supongo que estar 3 semanas sin despertar me hicieron acostumbrarme—bromeó.

—Quizá…

— ¿Irás a trabajar hoy?—preguntó.

—Eh…—checó su agenda—sí, tengo que ver a una cliente a medio día, y después ya mi día estará libre…

—Ten mucho cuidado—dijo él, viéndola con algo de preocupación.

—No te preocupes hermano, estaré bien, esto es lo que siempre hago así que descuida—sonrió un poco forzada.

—Eso espero…—dijo él…

Llegó al hospital más temprano de lo acostumbrado, algo extraño para sus colegas, no llegaba a esa hora, quizá el director le había llamado, pensaron algunos; aunque en realidad, él solo quería estar ocupado y sin pensar en nada, y ahora que lo pensaba la traición de Kagura le afectó sí, pero no tanto como el creyó que le afectaría, la primera vez que fue traicionado por una chica tenía 14, y ahí sí le afectó, tanto que ese año no salió con buen promedio del curso, pero eso era distinto pensaba él, pues era solo un chico, y ahora un hombre, no se comparaba…

— ¿Tan temprano Taisho?—dijo la doctora Durán.

—Rin, hoy no me fastidies—dijo con un poco de enojo.

—Hey cálmate—dijo en su defensa la doctora— ¡que humor! Me imagino que el jefe hizo mal al llamarte tan temprano…

Sesshomaru sabía que nadie lo había llamado, fue su decisión y claro Rin no tenía la culpa.

—No, Gómez no me llamó, y discúlpame tengo cosas en la cabeza que…—no sabía que decir, él nunca contaba nada de su vida.

—Sí, entiendo, problemas con la familia, no te preocupes es normal, hay días malos y buenos—sonrió ella.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo ha estado Souta?

—Estable, pero quien me preocupa es la hermana…—dijo.

— ¿Aome? ¿Qué tiene, acaso se siente mal o…?

A la doctora le sorprendió su repentina preocupación, y más extraño que se supiera el nombre de la joven.

—Ehm no—lo interrumpió—Lo dije solo por que se ve que está cansada, casi no duerme…

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, hoy en la noche, pasé a dar mi vuelta de rutina y la vi trabajando en su laptop…

—Vaya, seguramente se le acumuló el trabajo—preocupado.

—Y a ti la preocupación—le guiñó el ojo.

—Y a ti te dio por meterte de más…—dijo él para cortar esa conversación, aunque Rin no estaba lejos de la verdad, Aome le preocupaba, pero solo como amiga, o al menos eso creía él.

—Bueno, hoy se ve que el día estuvo animado, pero a trabajar muchachos—dijo una tercera voz, alguien que Sesshomaru conocía bien.

Se acercó a ellos un hombre alto de unos 48 años, cabello castaño, y ojos negros.

—Doctor Ortiz ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?—preguntó la Doctora Rin.

—Muy bien querida—respondió afable—me enteré que trabajas con el geniudo ¿Cómo te está tratando?

—Eh…bien—sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno ya basta de apodos Jaken—dijo Sesshomaru, y este le saludó con un abrazo.

—Ja, ¿ya sabes cómo soy, no?

—Sí, si ya sé…

—Bueno Rin, supongo que no te molestará tomar tu descanso antes de tiempo ¿cierto?—le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin, pues ella solo se quedaba en el turno de la noche.

—Claro, gracias…—dijo la mujer.

Ya cuando Rin se fue.

—Hoy andas un poco espléndido ¿me perdí de algo?—le dijo Jaken.

—No, nada importante, mejor dime ¿Qué tal te fue en tus vacaciones?

Llegó temprano a su despacho, no había nadie más que ella, pues era el descanso de la secretaria, en realidad era descanso para casi todos los que trabajaban en la burocracia y las leyes, solo pocos como ella iban esos días a checar algunos papeleos y cosas por el estilo, y eso solo era si se trataba de un estudiante, o de algún abogado que tuviera necesidad de ganar más dinero, aunque a ella ya le sobraba el dinero.

Su cliente llegó una media hora después, venía con lentes grandes y oscuros, ya imaginaba el problema, violencia intrafamiliar.

—Señora Torres—dijo al verla pasar.

—Buenos días licenciada—le saludó.

Y ahí empezó a contarle el problema, y como lo sospechó el esposo era alcohólico, y claro aparte de su vicio el problema era que siempre llegaba a insultarla y golpearla, ese caso sería más complicado de lo que pensó, tendría que llevarlo a juicio, un hombre como el que ella le describía, no cedería tan fácil a la separación.

Ese día no tendría nada que hacer, la constructora solo trabajaba de lunes a viernes, y seguía ahí encerrado en esa enorme mansión. El teléfono sonó, y fue un alivio para él, al menos dejaría de pensar.

—Miroku ¿Qué pasó?—dijo al reconocer la voz.

—Nada amigo, solo quería invitarte a una fiesta—dijo él.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Ahora?—extrañado.

—Sí, Inuyasha, una fiesta, además es sábado…

—Pero es que…—dudoso.

—Vamos, si no vienes, iré por ti, estarán algunos ex de la universidad, Chucho, Mariana, Roberto, y…Geraldine ¿la recuerdas?—en tono picaresco.

Inuyasha suspiró, Miroku a pesar de tener ya 35 años, no cambiaba, la madurez no le llegaba según él, pero no tendría nada de malo ir a distraerse.

—Bien…dime ¿Dónde es? Y en un momento salgo para allá ¿necesitas algo?—preguntó.

—Eh…sí compra cervezas—le dijo, aunque claramente oía que los demás le habían pedido eso.

Ya después de que le diera la dirección, subió a cambiarse, y unos minutos más tarde, se oyó como sacaba su auto…

Y bien ahí estaba en el consultorio de su amigo, Jaken le contó sobre sus vacaciones, lo vio muy entusiasmado y pensó por un momento que sería conveniente tomarse unas vacaciones, tenía tiempo que no tomaba vacaciones, para ser exactos, nunca pidió vacaciones, y si se las daban las rechazaba.

—Sí, la verdad es que deberías ya de tomarte un descanso, si no quieres salir, pues quédate en casa, y sal a la calle, hay muchos lugares de interés en la ciudad—le decía su amigo.

—Si yo sé…pero no creo que sea conveniente por el momento, tengo pacientes que atender y…

—Yo me puedo hacer cargo de tus pacientes—le dijo Jaken—después de todo, también soy cirujano.

Sí, ambos se conocieron en la escuela, cuando eran solo estudiantes de medicina, y después tomaron la especialidad de cirujanos, al menos en eso eran compatibles, en la carrera, ya en su forma de vida todo era diferente.

—Bueno ya después las pediré—dijo cerrando el tema.

—Ok eso fue rápido—le dijo pues ya lo conocía y sabía por que le dijo eso—Y cambiando de tema ¿Para cuando tu boda con Kagura?

Jaken lo preguntó como broma, pues lo veía muy entusiasmado con esa mujer, y aunque a él no le daba buena espina, se conformaba si su amigo estaba feliz.

—No habrá ninguna boda—seco—todo se acabó.

Ya entendía el ¿Por qué de su actitud?

Después de haber ido a ver el caso de su cliente, decidió regresar al hospital, pero antes de eso, tendría que hacer algo pendiente…marcó un número y…

—Bueno—respondió un hombre.

— ¿Hojo?—preguntó.

— ¿Higurashi? ¡Que gusto oírte!—entusiasmado.

—Eh si, ¿Cómo te va?

—Ah muy bien, ¿y a ti?

Cometió un error al llamarle…pero ya después de unos minutos.

— ¿Crees que lo puedas investigar?

—Claro que sí, haré que se revisen los expedientes de esos años…—seguro.

—Cuando tengas algo, llámame…

—Bien ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea…

—Sí, claro, gracias…

Poco después colgó, no sabía si hizo bien en llamarle a Hojo, había sido ex compañero de universidad, en un principio él estudiaba leyes, pero a mitad de la carrera decidió ser agente, y se salió, pero no perdió la comunicación con sus ex compañeros, empezando por Aome…

Mientras que en otra parte…

—Bienvenidos a la ciudad de México, AEROSTAT les desea una buena estadía—decía una azafata de un vuelo que ya había llegado a su destino.

Los pasajeros fueron bajando uno a uno, entre ellos, 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, mayores de edad, quizá entre unos 50 a 60 años.

— ¿Crees que haremos lo correcto?—preguntó la mujer al hombre.

—Por supuesto querida—dijo seguro.

—Pero es que…—dudosa.

—No te preocupes cariño, verás que al final será lo correcto…—la tomó del brazo—ahora vamos el chofer nos espera…

N.A: Es todo por ahora despues regreso con mas gracias bye!


	7. Cap7 Familia

**No te preocupes por mí…**

**Cap.7Familia.**

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando regresó de nuevo al hospital, su hermano estaba comiendo, al menos ya había recuperado fuerza, solo faltaban un par de días para darlo de alta, o quizá menos…

Souta la vio entrar y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó.

—Bien, gracias—respondió— ¿Y Sango?

—Vino temprano, pero alguien le llamó y tuvo que irse—explicó.

—Vaya…—era algo raro, Sango no trabajaba esos días…

—Vendrá más tarde—le dijo Souta.

—Si, lo sé…

—Bueno ¿quieres que hablemos…?—se refería a sus dudas.

—En casa, estará mejor…—dijo ella.

—Sí así lo quieres, estará bien…—sonrió.

La fiesta no era tan mala, había muchos ex compañeros de la carrera, a algunos los conocía desde la prepa, y otros como Miroku los había conocido desde primaria, no los consideraba amigos, a nadie ni al mismo Miroku, pues para él decir amigo era un lazo muy fuerte, y no estaba seguro que con alguno de los presentes en la fiesta, compartía ese lazo, siempre estaba solo, Miroku si estaba con él hasta en el trabajo, pero no siempre fraternizó tanto con él.

No, la fiesta no era mala, el malo era él, seguía sintiéndose ajeno al ambiente…

—Vamos Inuyasha, baila con las chicas—le decía Miroku—es una fiesta, no un funeral…

—No tengo ánimos para bailar—dijo él.

—No pensé que el divorcio te cayera tan mal, amigo…—le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, a fin de cuentas él fue el abogado.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero pronto vio que Miroku se enderezaba, no entendía el ¿Por qué?

—Te dejaré solo un momento, ya llegó la persona que espero—le dijo, mirando a la puerta.

—Claro—dijo sin mirarlo, sabía que ese era otro de los delirios de Miroku, mujeres…

— ¿Tomarás las vacaciones?—le preguntó su amigo.

—No lo sé…—inseguro.

—Piénsalo Sesshomaru, ya es tiempo de descansar un poco ¿no crees?

—No si quiero llegar a director del hospital—le dijo serio.

Jaken suspiró resignado, Sesshomaru llevaba ya 3 intentos para director y no lo lograba aún, tal vez le faltaba más tiempo…

—Por lo que veo para ti no existe el dicho, "la tercera es la vencida" ¿cierto?

—Nunca te rindas amigo…—sonrió—eso me enseñó mi padre, y eso haré siempre…

—Oh sí, y hablando de tus padres ¿Qué sabes de ellos?—indagó.

—En realidad ya casi nada—desinteresado.

— ¿Nada desde que te…?

—Si desde que se empeñaron en que debo hacerme cargo de sus bienes pero estableciéndome que debo casarme…—dijo en tono cansado.

—Es lógico amigo…—dijo Jaken—Ya tienes 38 años, un par de años más y serás de 40, entiéndelos eres su único hijo, al menos varón…

—Sí lo sé, pero mi padre no debería ser tan…no sé, mi hermana Yui, ya le dio 2 nietos ¿Qué más quiere?

—No olvides que ellos ya no son Taisho, ahora ella pertenece a los Thompson ¿lo olvidas?—le aclaró.

—Eso no cambia que lleve mi sangre—serio—y tiene el mismo derecho que yo de ocupar las empresas, al menos eso creo yo…

—Tu padre no es de esa idea…—dijo Jaken—él quiere preservar su apellido, así que ¿Quién mejor que su hijo varón, no crees?

—Nadie le asegura que seré padre de varones—le dijo—además casarme es algo que no está en mi lista de planes, ni siquiera con Kagura lo pensé…

— ¿Ah no?—extrañado y sorprendido— ¿Entonces…?

—Lo que te dije aquella vez de si aceptaría pasar el resto de mi vida con Kagura, si fue cierto más nunca hablé de un matrimonio.

Jaken sabía ¿Por qué lo decía? Supo del primer y único matrimonio de Sesshomaru, y lo mal que quedó después de su divorcio, tanto moral como económicamente, y a raíz de eso su amigo optaba por la unión libre, o de ser posible relaciones sin compromisos…

—Bueno ojalá tus padres desistan de su idea…—cortó Jaken el tema.

—Ojalá…—dijo Sesshomaru.

—Bueno y volviendo al primer tema ¿para cuando las vacaciones?—sonrió.

—No cambias—sonrió también…

Aome seguía ahí en el cuarto de Souta, pensando que pronto ya estaría su hermano dado de alta, y podrían solucionar sus problemas, Souta también se veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Aome lo notó.

— ¿En qué piensas Souta?—le preguntó.

—Eh pues cosas…—dijo él, algo extraño para Aome pensó que lo sorprendería o algo así pero parecía que no.

—Mmm ¿Qué cosas? ¿Alguna chica, o lo que me dijiste ayer?—preguntó.

—Ambas

—Vaya ¿o sea que también una chica?—le guiñó el ojo.

—Te estás pareciendo a Sango…—le dijo asustado.

—Eso no es verdad, ¡malvado!—le dio un codazo.

— ¿Lo ves?—rió—eso dolió.

—Pues casi te lo mereces…—le dijo, siguieron riéndose un rato, hacía mucho que ellos no se divertían como cuando niños, solo que no pudo seguir hablando recibió una llamada de Sango.

Souta se quedó callado, oyendo lo que hablaba, y por un lado pensando en lo que debía hacer en cuanto saliera del hospital, por fortuna nadie atentó contra su vida en esos días que estuvo inconsciente, era una de las miles ventajas al cambiar de identidad. Y por otro lado pensaba en su compañera de trabajo…

—Bien no te preocupes, tú diviértete, nos vemos mañana…—le dijo Aome al colgar.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Souta.

—Sango está en una fiesta, vendrá mañana. —explicó.

—Vaya…

—Sí al parecer un amigo la invitó—dijo sin prestarle atención.

—Oye Aome ¿Y tú porque no sales a fiestas con amigos?—preguntó de repente.

—Sabes que la única amiga que tengo es Sango, y de amigos pues, estoy conociendo a un doctor, es quien atiende tu caso, pero pues no creo que dure mucho la amistad, nada más y también Inuyasha—dijo con cierta molestia.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Mi cuñado?—dijo un poco animado.

—No es tu cuñado—advirtió, pero sabía que su hermano le guardaba aprecio a Inuyasha— pero sí, Inuyasha regresó a México, atendí su divorcio, y me pidió que fuéramos amigos…

—No creo que esa sea su única intención…—dijo Souta.

—Pues pierde su tiempo, yo ni loca volvería con él…

Souta la notaba molesta al hablar con él, y eso significaba que Aome aun sentía algo por Inuyasha, pues le seguía doliendo su abandono, podría ser que Aome lo siguiera amando, o le guardara odio, aunque él estaba más seguro de la primera.

—No me lo tomes a mal hermana—le dijo serio—no debería dolerte o incomodarte hablar de Inuyasha, han pasado casi 10 años desde que te dejó, lo encontraste de nuevo y seguro te explicó sus razones ¿cierto?

—Sí, me dijo que no estaba preparado en aquel tiempo y se sentía presionado por mí…

—Bueno el hecho es que no tiene nada de malo que te lo hayas encontrado de nuevo, es bueno que te haya explicado lo que pasó, pero por la forma en que hablas de él, puedo decir que aún lo quieres…

—No, estás equivocado, yo no siento nada por él, me dolió que me dejara, pero no siento nada por él…

—Eso sería bueno que no sintieras nada por él, pero sinceramente no te creo del todo, no voy a decir que soy tu hermano y te conozco, sabes que no—se refería a que se criaron separados—pero te diré que soy hombre, y también he tenido mis experiencias amorosas, así que en base a eso te hablo…

—Sí yo lo sé, pero no siento nada por él—repitió.

—Bueno si tú lo dices…—poco convencido— ¿Y qué me cuentas de tu amigo el médico?

Sango vio a Miroku sentado con alguien que parecía reconocer, antes de entrar a la fiesta le había llamado a Aome, para preguntar por Souta, le alegraba que todo siguiera bien.

Miroku fue a encontrarla, y le agradeció que hubiese asistido.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme—dijo ella.

—Bueno…ehm ¿quieres algo de beber?—ofreció.

—Sí, un refresco por favor…

—Bien, no tardo.

Sango se acercó a la mesa en donde Miroku había estado y…

— ¿Inuyasha?—extrañada al reconocer al hombre que estaba ahí, aunque lo veía decaído.

—Eh…—alzó la vista— ¿Te conozco?—extrañado.

— ¿No me digas que no me recuerdas?—rió— ¡soy yo Sango!

—Ah…Sango—medio animado— ¡Que milagro!—la abrazó—no te reconocí, cambiaste mucho.

—Tú también cambiaste, dicen que los años no pasan en vano…—sonrió.

—Sí ya lo creo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?—extrañado de verla ahí.

—Un amigo, mira es el de allá—señaló a un joven de camisa azul que estaba con las bebidas.

—Ah, Miroku—rió—que pequeño es el mundo, no creí que tú y Miroku se conocieran…

—Ah, sí es que lo conocí el día en que fue con Aome para tramitar tu divorcio…

—Vaya no sabía que se conocían—dijo una tercera voz, era Miroku.

—Ah sí, es que soy amiga de Aome—dijo Sango con naturalidad.

— ¿Quién es Aome?—extrañado Miroku.

—Una historia larga de contar Miroku—dijo Inuyasha—pero Sango me dio gusto verte, no pensé que te volvería a ver.

—Ni yo…pero espero un día podamos hablar como antes, cuando estabas con Aome…

—Sí yo igual, aunque lo dudo…

El único que no entendía nada era Miroku, ¿Quién rayos era Aome? ¿Y cómo Inuyasha conocía a Sango?

—Bueno yo los dejo, ya me retiro—dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué?—extrañado Miroku— ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

—Tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero ustedes diviértanse, Miroku nos vemos el lunes, Sango, espero verte pronto. —se despidió.

—Claro—dijo Sango—bueno te dejo mi tarjeta por si un día quieres hablar

—Gracias—le dijo al recibir la tarjeta.

Ya cuando Inuyasha se fue…

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?—preguntó Miroku.

—Es algo largo ¿no te importa?

—Tengo tiempo de sobra…

Por otro lado, un auto BMW Mercedes del año, acababa de llegar a una enorme mansión, los recibió el mayordomo.

—Señor y Señora Taisho ¡que gusto verles!—saludó el anciano.

—Gracias Onigumo—dijo el señor— ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

—Todo bien señor Inutaisho—sonrió el hombre.

— ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?—preguntó la mujer.

—Oh bueno, hay cosas que han cambiado—dijo serio el mayordomo—el joven Taisho ya no vive aquí desde hace casi 2 años—explicó.

— ¿Cómo?—extrañado el señor Taisho.

—Dijo que quería ser independiente y buscó un apartamento cerca de su trabajo.

— ¡¿Y porqué no me lo dijo Onigumo?—molesto.

—El joven me pidió discreción…

— ¿Discreción?—molesto— ¡por esa discreción podría despedirlo!

—No te molestes querido, nuestro hijo sabe lo que hace—dijo la mujer.

—Pues yo no lo creo, pero aún así me va a oír ese muchacho, ¿muchacho? Ya es un hombre—se corrigió.

—Puede retirarse Onigumo—dijo la mujer, viendo que su esposo estaba molesto.

Entraron a la casa y la servidumbre los saludó, se encontraron con la nana, ella les dijo que los únicos que iban de vez en cuando a ver la casa era su hija Yui y los niños, el señor Taisho no preguntó nada de ellos, pero su esposa sí, así que la nana le mostró algunas fotos de sus nietos.

No era que Inutaisho no quisiera a su hija y nietos, los quería eso sí, pero estaba molesto por as acciones de Sesshomaru, ya iba para casi 40 años y lo veía de mal en peor, sin esposa ni hijos, y sin lograr aún el puesto de director en el hospital, para él eso era pérdida de tiempo, Sesshomaru debía dedicarse a administrar las empresas de su familia, para eso lo educó, pero parecía que su hijo no compartía ese punto de vista…


	8. Cap8 Reunión Familiar

**Hola a todos perdonen la demora y bueno aqui trayendo un cap más =) y bueno esperemos les vaya gustando, perdi un poco la trama k keria pero ya ando con nuevas ideas ;) asi k bueno a leer. Y como sabemos ningun personaje de Inuyasha me pertenece y si asi lo fuera me kedaria con Sesshomaru for ever T_T como desearia q fuera tan real *w* en fin a leer n.n.**

* * *

**Cap.8 Reunión Familiar.**

No esperaba que su padre lo llamara, hacia tiempo que sólo recibía llamadas de su madre, de su padre no, desde que decidió convertirse en médico y luchar por el puesto de director en el hospital.

"_Cometes un grave error, tu lugar es en la empresa, pero si insistes con esa estupidez olvídate que tienes padre"_ Recordó que esas fueron las palabras de su padre en su última charla, su padre lo había apoyado en la medicina solo para que consiguiera su doctorado, eso le daría más prestigio a las empresas pensaba su padre, pero jamás se imaginó que su hijo querría ejercerlo totalmente.

—Padre no esperaba tu llamada—dijo formalmente Sesshomaru.

—Me lo suponía—dijo el Sr. Taisho algo molesto—El motivo de la llamada es para decirte que tu madre y yo estamos en la ciudad, nos gustaría que vinieras a vernos, tu hermana ya fue avisada y vendrá a cenar con nosotros.

—De acuerdo ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—Siete en punto, aquí te esperamos—dijo su padre y colgó.

No le sorprendía el formalismo de su padre, siempre era así, pero igual recordaba que de niño su padre era muy consentidor con él, no daba muestras de afecto en público, pero recordaba los momentos que pasaba con él, ahora simplemente su padre estaba molesto por sus decisiones, empezando por lo de ser medico.

Salió del consultorio y se fue a hacer su recorrido para checar a sus pacientes, pronto en menos de un par de horas ya estaba con su último paciente el joven Higurashi, lo observó de momento parecía que ya se estaba recuperando pues lo vio leyendo tranquilamente, y a su lado veía a Aome recostada en el sillón durmiendo.

— ¿Y bien, cómo se ha sentido amigo?—preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien doctor, ¿Cree que ya me puedan dar de alta?—preguntó el joven.

—Eso será el lunes—dijo tranquilo.

—Uhm…lo decía porque ya no deseo hacerle pasar noches incomodas a mi hermana…

Sesshomaru se le quedó viendo por un momento a Aome, la convencería de hacerse un chequeo general ya que era verdad que casi no dormía… No pudo pensar demasiado pues pronto ella despertó.

—Sesshomaru ¿Pasa algo con Souta?—preguntó un poco adormilada.

—No, él está en perfectas condiciones pero me preocupas tú—dijo serio.

— ¿Yo porqué?—extrañada.

—Hermana ¿Por qué será? Casi no duermes—reclamó Souta.

Aome lo miró con una mirada que casi le decía ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—Si es por eso, despreocúpense los dos ya me acostumbré a trabajar mucho y dormir poco—sonrió.

—De cualquier modo me gustaría que me permitieras hacerte un chequeo general, no tardará—dijo el doctor.

—Pero si yo me siento bien…

—Hermana ve a hacer ese chequeo, digo si es que el doctor puede hacerlo ahora, porque pescarte otro día…

—Sí, tengo tiempo de sobra ¿Qué dices Aome?—preguntó.

—Bien, vamos a hacer el chequeo—dijo con un poco de fastidio.

Souta sonrió al verlos salir al consultorio del doctor, esperaba que el chequeo no sacara nada fuera de lo normal.

De nuevo solo en su gran jaula de oro, pensaba cuando llegó a su residencial Inuyasha.

Ya era un poco tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo, miró el teléfono y sólo por un instante le surgió la necesidad y el deseo de llamarle a Kikyo.

—Sólo preguntaré si llegó bien de su viaje—dijo auto justificándose por su acto.

El teléfono sonó tres veces, jamás se le habían hecho tan largos los ring del teléfono al sonar. —Diga—dijo la voz de su ex mujer.

—Kikyo…s-soy…

—Inuyasha, cariño ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó la joven.

—Sólo quería saber si habías llegado con bien a Noruega—dijo algo nervioso.

Kikyo hizo algunas afirmaciones en noruego—Cariño pensaba llamarte mañana ya que supuse estarías ocupado en la oficina.

—Ya…aún así me alegra saber que estás bien y contenta—dijo con algo de añoranza, notaba el timbre de su voz lleno de júbilo, y ¿Cómo no? Tantos años lejos de su familia y de su tierra.

Siguieron charlando, por un lado a Inuyasha le agradaba que aún le hablara como si aún estuvieran casados, cariño, amor, mi vida, cielo, cosas así… escuchó atentamente lo bien que la habían recibido sus familiares, habían preguntado por él, y sobre su divorcio no estaban muy de acuerdo ya que le tenían aprecio sus suegros y cuñados, pero confiaban en que pronto ambos regresaran o en su defecto, ambos encontraran su felicidad en alguien más…

—Bien, lo único que tienes es cansancio, aunque supongo que es por las desveladas que has tenido en este tiempo que Souta estuvo inconsciente—dijo Sesshomaru.

—Entonces estoy bien, y ustedes que hacen tanto alboroto—dijo en forma de reproche Aome—Además estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco.

—Ya somos dos—dijo Sesshomaru. En ese justo momento sonó su celular, era el recordatorio de la cena, y aparte su turno había concluido.

— ¿Ya ha terminado tu turno?—preguntó Aome, ya que sabía que cuando sonaba así su celular indicaba el cambio de turno.

—Eso y una poco apetecible reunión de familia—dijo secamente.

—Vaya, parece que no te llevas bien con tu familia ¿cierto?—preguntó, ya que esos temas no los habían tratado aún.

—Algún día te contaré, y si gustas te los puedo presentar.

—Claro estaré ansiosa—dijo Aome.

—No te incomodaría si fuera ahora—dijo Sesshomaru de repente.

— ¿No crees que primero deberías hablar con ellos primero? Por lo que sé llevas años sin verlos, seguro tendrán mucho que hablar—dijo Aome un poco sorprendida.

—Tienes razón—dijo reconociendo que fue demasiado precipitado—Bien Aome intenta dormir un poco más y nos vemos mañana—sonrió.

Aome asintió, y Sesshomaru se dispuso a ir a la supuesta reunión. Mientras Aome se regresaba con su hermano.

Llegó a la mansión Taisho con algunos minutos de retraso pero a tiempo. Sonrió al ver a sus sobrinos jugando en la sala, eran dos jovencitos uno de doce años y el otro de diez años, Daisuke era el mayor, y era el que más parecido le daba a su cuñado sobre todo en su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules; y su sobrino menor Iker de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claros, él era quien más tenía parecido con su hermana.

— ¡Tío!—Exclamó Daisuke y se abalanzó hacia él— ¡Que gusto que vinieras, hace años que no nos visitas!—dijo en forma de reproche. Mientras Iker sólo se limitó a darle un saludo cordial sin tanta efusividad. Sin duda Daisuke tenía el carácter de su madre y claro Iker el de su padre, aunque en el físico fuera al revés.

—Chicos ¡Cuánto han crecido!—dijo con asombro Sesshomaru— Iker ¿No me darás un abrazo?

El chico se sonrojó un poco y le dio un abrazo un tanto tímido, pero Sesshomaru lo acercó a él y acercó a Daisuke, abrazando a ambos sobrinos—Me alegra verlos, y discúlpenme pero ser medico no es tan fácil como uno cree.

En ese momento una voz interrumpió— ¡No puedo creerlo sí viniste bichito!—dijo una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello castaño y ojos café claros, y ambos se abrazaron.

— ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que no lo haría bichita?—preguntó.

—Mmm déjame ver—dijo pensativa—Una que me dejaste esperándote en navidad, dos en año nuevo igual, tres no quieres pisar esta casa, cuatro la relación con papá…

—Cinco mi trabajo de tiempo excesivamente completo—dijo burlón.

Las bromas pararon al ver una pareja de edad algo avanzada y un hombre pelirrojo, sus padres y su cuñado. Sesshomaru pasó de alegre a serio cuando vio a su padre. Pero aún así saludó cálidamente a su madre y formalmente a su padre y cuñado.

—Al fin llegaste—dijo su padre secamente.

—Lamento el retraso, pero tuve un paciente que checar de última hora—dijo como explicación a lo que su padre hizo mueca de disgusto.

—Bien familia, vamos a cenar—dijo su madre.

La cena comenzó un poco tensa, los únicos que hablaban eran Yui, Sesshomaru y su madre, mientras Bill el esposo de Yui, y su suegro cenaban en silencio, los niños sólo se dedicaban a escuchar la plática de su tío quien les contaba sobre una operación riesgosa que realizó apenas un par de semanas.

—Y bien Sesshomaru—dijo su padre captando la atención de todos— ¿Has conseguido ser director del hospital?—preguntó secamente.

—Para mi desgracia padre, tendré que esperar unos años más, ser director de hospital es un papel muy importante y delicado.

—Llevas años metiendo solicitud ¿Y no te das por vencido?—dijo de forma cansina Inutaisho.

—Nunca me doy por vencido, tal vez aún no me gane ese papel, pero soy un cirujano reconocido y no sólo en el hospital, si no también en otros países.

—Pierdes tu tiempo hijo mío—dijo fríamente—Si bien quisieras, ya estarías manejando las empresas de la familia como debe de ser.

—No es un ramo que me importe.

—Debería, pues gracias a esas empresas somos lo que somos, y gracias a ello te mantuve y pagamos tu carrera, es el patrimonio de todos nosotros, incluyendo el de tus sobrinos—dijo mirando a sus nietos.

—A ver señores—dijo la Sra. Taisho de forma seria—Esto es una cena, y en la cena está prohibido hablar de problemas, cariño si tienes algo que hablar con Sesshomaru referente a la empresa, sería mejor que fueran al despacho a tratarlo.

Ambos varones asintieron, la verdad es que la Sra. Taisho a pesar de tener un carácter amable, también tenía su lado estricto, y eso se notaba en la forma en que mantenía el orden en su casa.

—Pero espero que no decidan hacerlo justo ahora—dijo Yui—Vamos papá, tantos años sin verle y ahora justo que acaba de llegar preocupándose ya de la empresa—sonrió dulcemente.

—Tienes razón cariño—sonrió Inutaisho.

—Por cierto cuñado—Habló Bill—Tenía entendido que tenías una novia, pensé que la presentarías pero veo que no la trajiste.

Toda la familia se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sus padres sonrieron pensando que quizá pronto su hijo sentaría cabeza.

—Tal como decías cuñado, tenía—dijo Sesshomaru, restándole importancia—Y sí "tenía" pensado presentarla ante la familia—hizo énfasis en la palabra "tenía"—Pero no siempre todo sale como uno quiere.

Nadie comentó más nada acerca del tema, y siguieron cenando hablando de otras trivialidades. Pronto al terminar la cena se despidieron los Thompson, quedando solamente los tres Taisho.

—Bien, supongo que ahora si querrán hablar de los asuntos de la empresa ¿verdad?—dijo la Sra. Taisho. Inutaisho asintió y Sesshomaru se resignó—Bien, hijo me dio gusto verte de nuevo, espero podamos hablar después—lo abrazó—Buenas noches.

—Bien ahora si podemos hablar con calma—dijo su padre, mientras iban al despacho.

* * *

**N.A: Bien fue todo por el momento, por cierto sé que Sesshomaru no es un personaje muy afectuoso q digamos pero en este caso quiero dejar claro q con su hermana, madre y sobrinos tiene una buena relación n.n en fin si les parece aburrido el cap perdon u.u, pero es necesario para el sig cap ^^ bien Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y les agradeceria mas si se tomaran la molestia en comentar n.n**

**Gracias a los que me agregan en ffs n.n y ahora si nos vemos q tengan un buen inicio de semana ^^  
**


	9. Cap9 Plazos

**Finalmente la conti n.n espero les vaya gustando y en poco actualizo el otro fic , gracias por los reviews n.n y pues a ver si les gusta como va este fic, se que se perdio un poco la trama original en mi mente pero espero mejorarla, le metí un poco de humor al fic solo q soy más de escribir con seriedad asi q no le puse cosas como cayó al estilo anime y eso...q si es divertido pero no es mi tipo de escritura y menos porque el fic no empezo asi jeje T^T. Bueno aleer n.n  
**

* * *

**Cap.9 Plazos.**

—Bien ahora si podemos hablar con calma—dijo su padre, mientras iban al despacho.

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos padre?—dijo Sesshomaru al estar en el despacho.

—Bueno no es un tema nuevo, así que supongo que sabes que he venido para que de una buena vez asumas el lugar que te corresponde en las empresas, y no aceptaré negativas—dijo serio—Además que también hay que hablar sobre ¿Cuándo me darás un heredero? Mira diría que me importa más que te cases, pero si no quieres únicamente te pediré que me des un heredero por lo menos y tienes de plazo dos años para conseguirlo.

Su padre le había dicho todo eso así tan tajante y sin rodeos que lo miró no asombrado, pero si muy desconcertado, no era novedad que le exigiera que se hiciera cargo de los negocios, y que le dijera que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo al no contraer matrimonio con nadie, pero ¿darle un plazo para tener un hijo? En verdad su padre estaba urgido…

—Escucha papá acepto que tengo que asumir el papel de la empresa, lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo por que mi camino es la medicina—dijo seriamente—Acepto que también debo formalizarme con una mujer, sólo que no ha llegado la indicada, pero de eso a que me des un plazo para tener un hijo…

—Dos años no es mucho tiempo, es más creo que es lo conveniente.

—No hables como si se tratara de un objeto, es una vida, más bien dos por la madre—dijo molesto.

—Con ella se podría negociar, si es que no quieres formalizar nada serio—dijo así sin más.

— ¡No es un maldito negocio!—se exaltó— ¿Cómo pretendes que compre a un ser? Y además ¿Cómo crees que se puede negociar tal cosa?

—Sesshomaru sabemos muy bien que hay miles de mujeres que aceptarían darte un heredero a cambio de una buena suma de dinero—fríamente—Aunque claro se harán exámenes para que asegurarnos que no vendrá un producto dañado física o moralmente.

Sesshomaru bufó molesto, no imaginaba a su padre hablar de la vida de un ser que aún ni siquiera estaba concebido, así fríamente como si fuera un objeto, un negocio a tratar nada más. Estaba claro que él no quería formalizar nada aún, más que nada por no hallar a una mujer indicada además de no querer repetir el infierno que vivió en su prematuro matrimonio.

—Sabes, aceptaré hacerme cargo de las empresas—dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo—Deja que pase lo que queda del año y me haré cargo del negocio.

— ¿Ya desististe a la idea de ser director del hospital?—sarcástico.

—No, pero tienes razón en que las empresas me conciernen y mucho, ya que es nuestro patrimonio, no sólo mío también de mi hermana, sobrinos y mi madre; así que como ya he esperado mucho por éste sueño y nada más nada, no seré egoísta y me haré cargo para tu tranquilidad y para no afectar a la familia.

—Ese es mi hijo, sabía que algún día recapacitarías y tomarías la decisión correcta—lo palmeó en la espalda.

—Pero una cosa padre, eso de negociar la vida de un ser no lo permito, no estoy de acuerdo y espero que entiendas eso, si tanto quieres un heredero puedes preparar a uno de los niños—se refería a los hijos de su hermana—Y si tanto te importa el apellido, podemos hablar con Yui y Bill, te aseguro que aceptarán ya que al menos tendrían asegurado el futuro de uno de los chicos, ya el otro se encargaría del patrimonio de su padre.

—No es mala idea hijo, ya la había pensado—dijo el Sr. Taisho con seriedad—Pero aún así prefiero mil veces que tú me des un heredero.

—No te darás por vencido ¿cierto?—fingió una sonrisa burlona.

—En absoluto y lo sabes. Y como dije tienes dos años para lograrlo—dijo tranquilamente.

* * *

Había salido de la casa de sus padres muy molesto, resignado ya por tomar el lugar que le correspondía en las empresas, y es que durante años lo había pensado y le había dado vueltas en la cabeza y al final se puso de plazo cuatro intentos para ser director y si los cuatro los fallaba entonces asumiría su papel. De suerte faltaba medio año para que hicieran una elección para director no en ese hospital sino en otro, en el cual su propio director lo había puesto como candidato. Sería un nuevo hospital, así que elegirían personal de varios hospitales para abrirlo.

En total eran veinte candidatos para el puesto en ese hospital, de diferentes hospitales, incluso hasta de otros estados, eso sí eran sólo los mejores médicos, y no tanto por curar a sus enfermos sino que se evaluaba su ética y forma de trabajo con los demás.

—Seis meses nada más—se dijo mientras pensaba en las decisiones que tomaría en adelante. Entró a su casa y se dispuso a descansar un poco, aunque no pudo del todo pensando en el último plazo, el de formar una familia o bien tener un heredero—Que patético eres Sesshomaru—se dijo a sí mismo—Mira que a tus casi cuarenta años tu padre aún siga rigiendo tu vida, y tú muy obediente también…—suspiró con pesadez.

* * *

Aome ya estaba preparada para recibir a su hermano en su casa, al fin era el día en que lo darían de alta, por un lado estaba emocionada, ya que hacía tanto tiempo que los habían separado así que no se conocían bien, así que por ese lado estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no lo hizo notar.

—Buenos días—saludó a su hermano, que ya esperaba impaciente salir del hospital.

—Hola cariño—le dijo su hermano.

—Vaya se ve que ya estás listo para irte—dijo al verlo vestido ya con ropa normal y una maleta a lado de la cama.

—Sí, ya sólo falta que firmes el alta, y ojalá Sesshomaru no tarde de más—dijo haciendo mueca de disgusto y preocupación.

—Buenos días—saludó la ronca voz de Sesshomaru— ¿Cómo te sientes Souta?

—De maravilla doc, y me sentiré mejor si ya firman el alta—burlón.

—Pues a eso venía, pero antes te haré un chequeo general, aún así no olvides que debes guardar reposo unos días más así que tu trabajo y pendientes pueden esperar al menos una semana—dijo.

Souta asintió un poco desanimado, él esperaba ya retomar sus actividades, más que para él como agente era de suma importancia hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

—Todo está en orden—dijo al finalizar su chequeo—Sólo nos queda firmar el alta y es todo tuyo Aome.

Aome sonrió, y pronto firmó el papel que Sesshomaru le dio. Al terminar de firmarlo, Sesshomaru sintió como si una parte de él se fuera con ese papel, esa parte era Aome, ya el problema había terminado, Souta estaba bien…no había forma de verse de nuevo.

Los acompañó a la salida, dándole indicaciones a Aome y a Souta sobre lo que tenía que hacer en esa semana y lo que no debía hacer. Pronto se encontraron frente al auto de Aome. Les ayudó a meter las cosas, no era algo que hicieran los médicos con sus pacientes, pero eso era lo de menos para él tratándose de Aome.

Suspiró con pesadez al ver que Souta se subió, y Aome haría lo mismo, así que decidió que lo mejor era regresar, así estaba por hacerlo cuando…

—Sé que quizá no necesitas asesoría para un divorcio ya que no estás casado pero igual puedo asesorarte en otras cosas, te dejo mi tarjeta, si necesitas algo llámame—le dijo Aome mientras lo tomaba de de una manga con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le estiraba su tarjeta.

—Claro que lo haré Lic. Higurashi—dijo de forma coqueta sin querer—Igual si un día te sientes mal, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—Eres cirujano—rió suavemente—No me imagino buscándote por un problema de tos o gripe.

—Tengo estudios de medicina general, así que no sería problema—dijo sonriendo—Aún así Lic. Higurashi también le dejo mi tarjeta—sacó una tarjeta de su bata y se la entregó.

—Ok Doctor Taisho, un placer conocerlo y cuente con ello, seré una paciente leal, aún si no es su ramo—burlona.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero una vibración en su bata hizo que se rompiera el momento, leyó el mensaje viendo que le tocaba atender una urgencia. Se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió a su misión.

— ¡Guau! ¿Qué fue eso hermana?—dijo Souta interesado al ver a su hermana ponerse al volante.

—Nada importante—tratando de hacer como si no fuera nada—Unas indicaciones para que te recuperes pronto.

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!—dijo Souta riéndose a carcajadas—En fin hermanita tendrás que agradecerme ya que gracias a mí encontraste a mi futuro cuñadito y por lo que veo él estará de acuerdo—sonrió burlón pero se quejó de dolor al sentir un golpe en sus costillas— ¡Oye con cuidado todavía me duelen!

—Para que sigas burlándote—dijo Aome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

De nuevo en su oficina atendiendo sus asuntos de la empresa, se sentía un poco fastidiado, nunca antes se le había hecho tan pesado su trabajo y eso que era lo que más amaba.

Suspiró con pesadez al ver que tenía muchos archivos que revisar, pero ¿De qué se sorprendía? Llevaba años con la constructora. Hizo la computadora aun lado frustrado, en eso entró su amigo Miroku.

—Veo que este día no amanecimos tan bien ¿cierto?—dijo al verlo sentado mirando hacia el techo, y con una mano en la nuca. Lo conocía bien y sabía que así era cuando se encontraba molesto por algo.

—Creo que llegué a la vejez antes de tiempo—dijo fríamente—Tantos años con estos problemas y ahora resulta que me incomodan.

—Deberías vacacionar—dijo Miroku—Además no le eches la culpa a la vejez, más bien admite que tu divorcio dejó daños secundarios en tu vida.

—Era lo mejor—dijo—Se estaba volviendo costumbre…

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero por como lo veo…parece q no fue así y al final algo surgió de esa unión solo que no lo ves amigo mío—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabía que Inuyasha se molestaría por esa afirmación, o se sorprendería.

—Como sea—dijo restándole importancia—Era costumbre nada más, y si estoy como estoy es porque no sé como buscar a Aome, me dio tanto gusto verla de nuevo…

—Amigo ya no somos niños de secundaria, además quedaron como amigos ¿no?—dijo Miroku.

—Sí, en efecto…

—Pues búscala…—dijo como si fuera tan fácil.

—El que sea mi amiga, no la obliga a involucrarse conmigo, además conociéndola sé que eso es lo que piensa, soy su amigo más no tengo por qué hostigarla.

—No es hostigamiento—se rió Miroku—Es solo una cita de dos viejos amigos que un día fueron novios, y vuelven a ser amigos, es todo…

—Miroku—fastidiado—No sigas, Aome no es como todas las mujeres…

—Bien Inuyasha, si tanto miedo te da hablarle solo, pues organizare una cita doble—sonrió ampliamente—Vaya ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?—Inuyasha lo miró extrañado, ya creía que su amigo estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que creía tener—Salimos los cuatro, tu con Aome y yo con Sango, ya verás que si le digo a mi Sango que me ayude convence a su amiga a que salga con nosotros, bueno más bien contigo.

— ¡Por favor!—se burló Inuyasha—Sango es su mejor amiga, y no cae en semejante cosa…

—Verás que sí, además Sango y yo ya estamos saliendo, y créeme sé como convencerla, igual tu fuiste amigo de ella…

—Si pero siempre defendía a Aome.

—Pues lo intentaré Inuyasha, y amigo desde ahora te digo que si Aome acepta tendrás que pagarme una ronda en Starbucks bar ok.

— ¿Ya empezamos con las apuestas?—nervioso.

—Así es, si Aome va a la cita me pagas la ronda y si no va pues yo…

—Dejas de joderme la existencia con que te haga paros con "X" chica ok, ya me cansé de que me tomes como comodín—lo interrumpió.

— ¡Uy que genio!—se burló—Y yo que lo hacía para hacerte más ligera tu soltería y así encontrarás en alguna de mis chicas a la ideal—dijo como si nada, mientras Inuyasha lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Nunca hemos tenido los mismos gustos Miroku—molesto.

—Concuerdo contigo en eso, como no lo pensé…

—Por cierto Miroku—mirándolo con burla—Sé de buena fuente que Sango es excesivamente celosa y si se entera de que tú la engañas, créeme no te alcanzará la vida para semejante castigo—sonrió imaginándose a su amigo siendo torturado por la psicóloga al descubrirle una infidelidad.

—Inuyasha soy muy hábil no se dará cuenta, en fin quedamos en eso, si gano me invitas al bar y sino gano pues me consigo a otro que me ayude a mentirle a mis chicas…—dijo muy tranquilo—Y descuida Sanguito no me matará, soy sigiloso en lo que hago—sonrió con arrogancia. No por nada tenía una larga trayectoria de vil mujeriego desde sus muy tiernos ocho años, que claro a los doce se consagró como mujeriego total. Así que ya creía saber a que problemas se enfrentaría y como evadirlos…Amplió su sonrisa recordando todo eso, total psicóloga, doctora, ama de casa, eran mujeres y él sabía como tratar con las chicas.

—Eres un caso perdido amigo—dijo con fastidio Inuyasha y se concentró volviendo su vista al computador, mientras Miroku seguía en su mundo de fantasías.

* * *

**N.A: Por el momento es todo y.. a ver si este va por camino mas interesante que el otro fic y mis intentos de lemons jajaja, tenia pensado mover el fic a categoría T, pero no sé si les agradará la idea, ya que cuando inicie pues se suponía que sería general, pero bueno si hago algo fuera de esta categoria lo publico en la T o M y les pongo el link despues con advertencia vale ^^ bueno es todo me retiro. Y Gracias por los reviews ojalá me dejen mas jiji**

Y bien Agradecimientos a _**Azul de Cullen**_ por los review n.n gracias y me alegra que te este gustando el fic

**Espero que ya dentro de poco no los haga esperar tanto x) y me dejen mas reviews (q obsecion por el review jaja pero bueno es la forma en k te das cuenta que les gusta tu trabajo) Bueno sin más q decir hasta pronto!**


	10. Cap10 Te ofrezco mi hombro

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo con la conti y muy feliz por sus reviews jiji y a peticion de alguien el capi tiene un poco más de sesshoaome, y ehm pues recien salidito del horno jajaja espero les guste, aki revelo un poco del misterio de Aome y su pasado, aunke espero no keden confundidos xP en fin gracias y espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**Cap.10 Te ofrezco mi hombro.**

Llegaron a casa de Aome y pronto lo acomodó en una habitación que tenía desocupada, la de su padre.

—Hermano espero no te incomode quedarte en el cuarto de papá, ya que tengo también el de visitas pero tú eres mi hermano—dijo Aome—Y bueno siéntete como en casa.

—No me incomoda hermanita—se rió—Gracias, al menos tengo otro recuerdo más del viejo.

Una vez instalado en la habitación, Souta se decidió a hablar con su hermana de una buena vez, le quedaba poco tiempo para explicarle y ponerla a salvo, aún no había indicios de que estuvieran tras ella, alejarse de ella tantos años la salvó de muchos incidentes detestables, eso y la gran masa de mentiras que había en la familia.

—Bien creo que te dejaré un momento para que descanses—escuchó decir a su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No Aome, creo que será mejor que hablemos de una vez sobre lo que te dije en el hospital—serio— Sé que no entenderás muchas cosas, pero es conveniente que lo sepas, ojalá no te hubiese dicho nada así estarías más a salvo, pero…igual si no lo sabes estás en doble peligro.

—Bien, esto es inevitable—suspiró Aome—Te escucho entonces…

Lo que escuchó la sorprendió aún más de lo que se había sorprendido al tener en sus manos los resultados de la investigación que le pidió a Hojo. Era una sarta de mentiras tan grandes las que había vivido…que ya no sabía ¿Qué pensar?

—Hermana… ¿estás…estás bien?—preguntó Souta al ver a su hermana como ida cuando finalizó parte de su relato…

— ¿Debería estar mal?—preguntó con ironía.

—Creo que no fue buena idea decirte todo esto ahora…

—Descuida Souta, ya he investigado por mi propia cuenta y muchos de los datos concuerdan con lo que dices pero…—su voz sonaba frustrada— ¿Cómo hicieron para hacer creer a los demás que yo estaba muerta? Bueno mi otra identidad, Paola, Pamela lo que sea ¡carajo!—apretó sus puños con coraje, lo miraba con una mezcla de coraje, confusión, tristeza…

—Eso se debió al atentado que sufrimos los cuatro en el auto, claro que ninguno de nosotros lo recordará, éramos muy pequeños, yo era un crío de once meses y tú una niña de tres años…

—Entiendo—dijo molesta— Pero… ¿Acaso también era válido hacerme creer que… ¡por Dios el hombre que amé como padre no era más que mi tío!

—Mi padre tuvo suerte de ser gemelo ¿no crees?—preguntó un tanto preocupado por las reacciones de su hermana.

Aome no respondió, no sabía ¿Cómo sentirse, qué pensar, qué decir? Ese hombre amable que siempre creyó era su padre, no era más que el hermano gemelo de su padre, ¿Cómo pudo su padre condenarlos así? Se creyó todo el juego, porque su "padre" mostraba dolor de haber perdido a su mujer, de no saber de ella y de su hijo por un descontento que tuvieron. Sintió coraje con su tío por haber actuado así, aún a su muerte… lo recordó moribundo, agonizando pidiéndole que se cuidara, y jamás le dijo la verdad ¡que ironía! Se suponía que la gente cuando siente de cerca su hora de muerte es cuando revela muchas cosas… ¿Por qué su tío no lo hizo?

De momento recordó el pequeño "sacrificio" que hizo al casarse con Kouga por darle gusto al que creía era su padre, lo maldijo internamente por todas las mentiras, porque él también era partícipe en ese juego. Maldijo haber nacido en esa familia, todos sus misterios, todo el dolor causado al estar lejos de su madre y hermano…

—Escucha Aome—la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos—No culpes al tío Daigo—hizo una pausa para ver su reacción—El nombre de nuestro padre es Daisuke, cuando sufrimos el accidente tú entraste en un estado de shock muy crítico, no hablabas, y tanto nuestros padres como mi tío estuvieron de acuerdo en que te quedaras a su lado; No era el plan hacerte creer que Daigo era tu padre, pero cuando saliste del shock no recordabas gran cosa y te apegaste a Daigo como si fuera papá por su gran parecido, fue entonces que pensaron que era la mejor forma de protegerte, igual no recordabas el nombre de papá ni el de mamá, ni a mí…

Aome lo escuchaba tratando de recordar algo a esa edad, pero era imposible, a menos que se sometiera a una especie de tratamiento con un psicólogo en el cual le hiciera recordar ese suceso.

—Si mi tío supo fingir que extrañaba a mamá y a mí, no era que fingiera, las personas que viste en esa foto no eran más que su mujer fallecida e hijo también fallecido…La tía Ayame y el pequeño Daniel, ellos murieron en un accidente causado el mismo día y hora que en el de nosotros, pues como no sabían con exactitud ¿a quién atacar? atacaron a ambas familias sólo que Daigo se encontraba trabajando y en el accidente murieron aparte de su mujer e hijo su hija Aome que era un par de meses más grande que tú, en sí tú terminaste supliendo ese papel, Aome es quien está en la tumba que lleva tu nombre…

Aome salió de la habitación, no pudo soportarlo más…no quería escuchar más…por esa razón había sido fácil el engaño. Souta vio a su hermana salir preocupado, esperaba que lograra asimilar toda esa información tan confusa y a la vez de la cual resultó un muy buen rompecabezas formado en aquel tiempo por sus padres…

Recordó el día en que recibió la noticia por boca de sus dos padres, tenía sólo ocho años, lo afectó tanto que tuvo que ir varias veces a un psicólogo para asimilar las cosas, claro un psicólogo que conocía bien a sus padres…cosa que supo hasta que cumplió dieciséis años pero para ese entonces ya había aceptado bien su papel.

* * *

Aome se encontraba frustrada y confundida, pensó en llamar a su amiga Sango pues pensaba que necesitaba a alguien profesional para esto pero deshizo la idea sabiendo que se confundiría igual…

Decidió salir sin avisar nada, tomó su auto y recorrió un poco la ciudad sin saber a donde ir, su mente estaba hecha ovillo de pensamientos, ideas y algunos recuerdos por todo lo que habló con su hermano. Pronto sin saber ¿Cómo? Estacionó su auto en una cafetería muy bien conocida para ella, sí la del hospital en que estuvo su hermano, no entendió ¿Por qué paró ahí? Pero decidió entrar, de igual modo entre tanta gente agobiada por la salud de sus familiares, y ella agobiada por las revelaciones, encajaría perfecto en el panorama sin que nadie le preguntara nada o la mirara de forma extraña.

Pidió un café americano, y se sentó en una mesa del rincón junto a una ventana, a meditar en lo que tomaba su café.

* * *

Su operación había salido bien, por fin sentía que la confianza y el gusto por su profesión regresaban de nuevo, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado, con más ganas de ganar esa votación de la cual sería efectuada en medio año más.

Ya había acabado su turno pero decidió irse a tomar un café antes de irse, ya se le había hecho costumbre, más cuando estuvo Aome en ese tiempo. Una rutina nueva no le afectaría, aunque no sería igual por la parte faltante ella.

Pidió un capuchino y se fue a sentar a la mesa que solía compartir con Aome, al menos podría revisar ciertos expedientes que tenía pendientes. Al irse acercando se incomodó un poco de que la mesa estuviera ocupada, pero conforme se iba a acercando…

— ¿Aome?—preguntó extrañado.

Cuando Aome alzó su mirada, se preocupó al ver que al parecer estaba llorando, aunque era un llanto en silencio, vio que ella apartó su mirada evitando que le viera más en esa situación, y limpiando sus ojos conteniendo el llanto.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupado— ¿Puedo sentarme?

No dijo nada, sólo asintió, él iba a sentarse frente a ella, pero decidió sentarse junto a ella, igual ella no le vio, estaba más ocupada en contener el llanto ante la presencia de Sesshomaru, pues le resultaba vergonzoso, desde hacia años que no lloraba y menos delante de alguien.

Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, se sorprendió un poco, más cuando Sesshomaru hizo que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro…

—No tienes porqué avergonzarte de que te vea llorar, tampoco tienes porqué contenerte Aome—le acarició la cabeza—Si no quieres decirme está bien, no sé ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Pero puedes llorar abiertamente si quieres, nadie te cuestionará, aquí hay mucha gente con penas, así que no te verán y si lo hacen no te dirán nada…

—Sesshomaru yo…—las palabras no le salían con facilidad.

—Tranquila Aome, si quieres llorar hazlo, te ofrezco mi hombro y si quieres yo lloraré contigo también, puedes desahogarte abiertamente nadie te dirá nada y tampoco te preguntaré nada después…—ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, Aome no pudo decir más, sus ojos comenzaron a bañarse de lagrimas, escondió su cara en el pecho de Sesshomaru y lloró abiertamente abrazada a él.

Sesshomaru no sabía que problema tendría ella para estar así pero notaba que era uno muy fuerte, podía sentir mucho dolor en ella, la abrazó con fuerza pegándose más a ella, y lloró igual con ella, nunca en su vida había llorado con otra persona, sintiendo la pena ajena como propia, él no sabía que pasaba pero casi podía sentir su dolor como si fuera de él mismo…

La gente que veía la escena, pasaba de largo, algunos pensaron que entendían el dolor, muchas de esas personas en la cafetería era gente que estaba al borde de perder a un ser querido, otros lo acababan de perder, para otros con más suerte ya se había salvado su familiar y sólo esperaban que los dieran de alta…

Nadie se percató que Sesshomaru era doctor, pues ya iba vestido de civil. Los únicos que miraban conmovidos la escena eran los que atendían el lugar, ya estaban acostumbrados a presenciar escenas así, y siempre por lo regular era por la pérdida del paciente por el cual el familiar estaba ahí.

* * *

Miroku había logrado convencer a Sango de hacer la supuesta cita doble, no tuvo que rogarle tanto, pues al contarle el plan a la joven, le pareció muy buena idea, más que nada porque ya no quería ver tan sola a su amiga. Aún así…

—Miroku yo haré que Aome acepte ir, pero no pienso a ayudar a Inuyasha a reconquistarla, estoy de acuerdo con que Aome debe salir más seguido, pero no me meteré en su vida personal amorosa—dijo Sango.

—Pero van en plan de amigos amor ¿Qué tiene de malo?—dijo Miroku.

—Sabemos que no es en plan de amigos corazón, así que no me taches de ingenua que de eso ni una pizca tengo—dijo Sango—Acepto que me gustaba ver a Aome con Inuyasha, pero han pasado ya muchos años y muchas cosas han cambiado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—extrañado— ¿Es que Aome ya no siente nada por Inuyasha? Sería extraño siendo que por lo que sé de ti, ella adoraba a mi amigo.

—Si pero como te dije, el tiempo pasa y te cambia, no sé que sienta Aome por Inuyasha, y tampoco lo pienso averiguar.

—Ok cariño pero entonces ¿Si me ayudarás con la cita?—preguntó ansioso.

—Lo haré, sólo que no me hago responsable de los resultados ok.

—Ok, ¡gracias cariño eres la mejor!—la besó fugazmente en los labios, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Miroku…dime que el motivo de tu felicidad por que yo te ayude no se debe a que apostaste con Inuyasha…—dijo la joven sabiendo ya el resultado.

—Me conoces corazón, siempre apostamos…—seductor.

— ¿Y de qué trató la apuesta?—un poco molesta, esperando que no comprometieran de más a su amiga.

—Descuida, sólo que si Aome aceptaba ir a la fiesta Inuyasha me pagaría una cena—esto último lo mintió—Y si Aome no aceptaba pues yo dejaba de molestarlo por un tiempo…

Sango suspiró aliviada, se rió un poco y lo miró como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

—A veces eres tan infantil querido—le sonrió y lo abrazó recordando que al menos el que él haya salido con ella no se debía a una apuesta, más que nada por la depresión por la cual pasaba Inuyasha, y recordando también otras apuestas que le descubrió después en esos días, muy infantiles la mayoría.

—Bueno infantil o no, así me quieres—susurró a su oído sonriendo arrogantemente, y haciéndola estremecer con su aliento.

—Sí, supongo que tendré que trabajar con mi síndrome de Wendy y a ti con el de Peter Pan-burlona.

—Bien entonces es hora de irnos al país de nunca jamás, para que seas la mamá de todos los niños perdidos que tengo—bromeó y en su abrazo la cargó, llevándola a la habitación—Espero que aceptes por las buenas, ya que de igual forma pienso llevarla Srta. Wendy…

—Mientras me prometas que me defenderás de las garras del capitán Garfio acepto Peter Pan…—sonrió de forma coqueta siguiéndole el juego.

—Palabra de Peter Pan, ¡no dejaré que el Bacalao te aparte de mi lado Wendy!—sonrió seductoramente, dicho esto ambos se besaron con pasión dejándose llevar por el momento…

* * *

Después de unos minutos en el que Aome se desahogo y Sesshomaru la acompañó, Aome ya se había calmado, sintiéndose un poco apenada por la situación vivida con el doctor.

—Sesshomaru gracias…—dijo Aome aún con su cabeza en el hombro de él y tomando su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos, un poco nerviosa.

—No fue nada—sonrió él—Gracias a ti por la confianza…

Y como prometió no le preguntó nada sobre ¿Qué había pasado para ponerla así? Por dentro moría por preguntarle, pero le había dicho que si quería llorar lo hiciera y él no preguntaría nada después…Miró su reloj darían las nueve de la noche en punto.

—Aome es un poco tarde, creo que sería bueno si me permites llevarte a tu casa, seguro Souta te estará esperando…—dijo un tanto incómodo por arruinar el momento, pero no podía seguir así, y tampoco quería parecer un aprovechado por la situación.

Aome asintió, y se dirigieron a la salida, Aome llevaba su auto.

—Bien te llevo en tu auto, el mío está en el estacionamiento pero puedo mandar por él más tarde—dijo Sesshomaru y Aome asintió, le dio las llaves de su auto y pronto le fue indicando el camino a casa.

* * *

**N.A: Bien eso fue todo por el momento ^^ espero les haya gustado **y bien agradecimientos a:

**_*Terra001 _**Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el review y jaja si el padre de Sessho se ha hecho un poco odioso pero en toda historia se necesita un villanito o alguien q sea molesto para los protasxP Y bueno al papa de sessh siempre lo pintan como un hombre comprensible pero aki en mi fic vemos q nu jojojo en fin mil gracias y me alegra q te esté gustando ^^**_  
_**

**_*__Silvemy89 _**Tambien sessh es mi favorito xD! *w***_  
_**

**_*alexavenuz_** Chica a petición tuya el capi esta con un poco más de sesshoaome, espero te haya gustado y gracias por comentar ^^ Y gracias a ustedes que con sus coments me alientan a seguir escribiendo

**Y por ultimo denle una leida a mi otro fic plis se llama Indebidamente enamorada, y esta en la seccion T de InuxKag tambien lleva sesshxkag ;) bueno** **sin más por el momento me despido y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


	11. Cap11 Secuestro

**Hola aki la conti de nuevo y pss perdonen la "tardanza" estaba debatiendo entre varias ideas hasta dar con lo k escribi ^^ bueno sin mas a leer.**

* * *

**Cap. 11 Secuestro.**

Al llegar a casa de Aome, ambos se sorprendieron de ver patrullas afuera de su residencia, Aome sintió que su corazón le latía con fuerza en ese momento sólo pensaba en su hermano, al detener el auto salió corriendo seguida de Sesshomaru, algo le decía que no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó al acercarse a un oficial.

—Srta. Retírese nadie puede entrar…

— ¡Está es mi casa! Exijo saber ¿Qué pasó aquí?—molesta, pero al ver que en el suelo había tres cuerpos cubiertos con una bolsa negra palideció. Sin importarle los gritos del oficial y de Sesshomaru corrió hacia el primer cuerpo que tuvo a su alcance. Con un poco de terror decidió descubrir el cuerpo se alivió al ver que no era su hermano, pero no disminuyó su miedo al ver dos cuerpos más, no alcanzó a verlos ya un oficial la había detenido.

—Srta. Es mejor que salga.

— ¡Está es mi casa, estaba mi hermano! ¿Dónde está Souta?—alterada, pronto Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la abrazó, después un oficial fue hacia la pareja contándoles los detalles y preguntándoles algunas cosas.

Luego en compañía de Sesshomaru la dirigieron a los cuerpos, sintió terror antes de verlos pero ninguno era su hermano, se alivió un poco por eso pero a la vez sintió pánico, al parecer su casa había sido tiroteada y no encontraban a su hermano. Pronto un oficial dijo haber encontrado un celular, con un video.

— ¡El celular de Souta!—dijo al reconocerlo Aome, Sesshomaru la miraba serio pero con preocupación en sus ojos, y los dirigieron a una cabina donde se suponía estarían otros agentes para hacerles preguntas.

Cuando entraron a la cabina, vieron a un hombre alto vestido con uniforme negro que tenía siglas de la PJM con el celular en las manos, al verlos se presentó como el agente Torres de la Procuraduría de Justicia de México (PJM).

—Su hermano grabó unas palabras dirigidas hacia usted antes de que atacaran el lugar, y también se grabó el momento del tiroteo…

—Quiero verlo…—decidida.

—Escuche tal parece que esto fue un secuestro, secuestraron a su hermano…—dijo el oficial.

Aome se quedó fría al escuchar eso, pero era demasiado obvio, se recuperó un poco de su impresión—Quiero ver el video—cortante.

El oficial asintió y le pasaron el celular, las palabras que dijo su hermano nunca se lo olvidarían.

—"_Hermana si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que mis planes no resultaron como quería, debí saber que la noticia te destrozaría por completo, pero lo peor de todo es que te involucré de más, e hice lo que no quería poner en riesgo tu vida, lo lamento…—dijo mostrando cierta culpabilidad y tristeza en sus ojos, pero luego se recobró mirando decidido la cámara—Aome—su voz se volvió seria y dura—Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan, no pagues nada ni hagas nada para salvarme, vendrán por mí en unos minutos más, no pienso escapar ya que seguro si lo hago te esperarán y te llevarán—cerró sus puños con fuerza—Por favor escucha esto, cuando estés con los oficiales busca al agente Robles, él sabe de éste caso y el pasado de papá y mamá, y también busca a la agente Stephie Prados, pídele que te lleve a mi departamento y busca debajo de mi cama, hallarás un paquete con instrucciones, ahí te diré que ir haciendo, no te preocupes por mí, todo esto ya lo tenía contemplado y repito hagan lo que hagan no intentes salvarme…Te quiero hermana, no lo dudes…—le sonrió a la cámara."_

Pronto oyó como voces se escuchaban a lo lejos acercándose cada vez más ala habitación de su hermano, lo vio ponerse en guardia con su arma…

"_Recuerda hagan lo que hagan no intentes salvarme, esto ya lo tenía contemplado, no te preocupes por mí"_

Fueron las últimas palabras en su video, y vieron como tres tipos abrían la puerta, escucharon disparos y vieron caer a los tres hombres que habían ido por él, pero luego entraron cinco más, uno fue herido en el brazo, pero después oyó quejarse a su hermano y vio como los tipos se acercaban a él, vio a su hermano dando batalla en todo momento, le quitaron su arma y vio que le daban un golpe en la nuca con un arma, cosa que lo aturdió, pero no pudo hacer más, fue atado rápidamente y le taparon la boca también, y después entró un hombre vestido de gabardina negra y traje negro, con un sombrero negro al estilo gánster de los años veinte o treinta, podían ver que su cabello era de un color negro y sus ojos no fueron vistos llevaba lentes oscuros.

"—_Higurashi es un gusto que no hayas huido como siempre, aunque debo admitir que esperaba llevarme a tu preciada hermana, así al menos mis hombres y yo nos habríamos divertido un poco—dijo el gánster—Y por cierto gracias por eliminar a esa basura—señaló a los hombres que su hermano hirió y sin sentimiento el hombre terminó de matarlos, ante la mirada suplicante y asustada de esos tres hombres—Vámonos—dijo con voz cortante a los demás. Se acercó al hombre que su hermano hirió en el brazo y le dijo—Tienes suerte de que sólo te diera en el hombro, sino ya estarías haciendo compañía a esos tres idiotas Juromaru._

_El tipo lo miró con odio—Musou—gruñó con molestia y el hombre siguió su camino los demás lo siguieron con Souta en sus brazos, ya que se necesitaron tres hombres para poder llevarse a Souta."_

De suerte nadie se dio cuenta que el celular había grabado todo, pero al oír los nombres se dieron cuenta que el celular de Souta les dio una pista importante para buscar.

—Por lo que investigaron mis compañeros—dijo el oficial—Estamos tratando con gente asociada a la mafia japonesa—los miró esperando su reacción—Sabíamos bien que nuestro compañero el oficial Nava estaba trabajando en este caso desde hace muchos años, seguramente aún antes de entrar a la academia de policías, necesitaremos su colaboración para poder resolver esto cuanto antes y aunque el oficial no quiera ser salvado, trataremos de hacerlo—dijo decidido.

Aome deseaba que en verdad su hermano se salvara, no podía permitir que muriera y menos así—Oficial Torres—dijo mientras él ya nombrado oficial y Sesshomaru la veían expectantes—Ignoraba todo esto de mi familia, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda, sólo tráiganlo a salvo, con vida…—al decir esto su voz se quebró, Sesshomaru la abrazó de inmediato.

—Tenga por seguro que así será—le dijo el oficial—En un momento llamaremos a los agentes Robles y Prados, son los que sabían un poco más sobre el caso—dijo y salió de la cabina dejando solos a Sesshomaru y Aome.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Sesshomaru al estar solos, no había dicho nada en ese tiempo porque trataba de entender todo el material que había visto, además de las cosas que había presenciado.

—Lo lamento—suspiró con pesar Aome.

— ¿Por qué?—extrañado.

—Por mi culpa estás pasando algo que seguro es incómodo para ti, ya ni quiero pensar ¿Qué pensarás sobre mí? Con eso de que mi hermano fue secuestrado por mafiosos y…—trató de ahogar el nudo en su garganta que se hacía presente cada vez más recordando el video y las palabras de su hermano— ¡Debí quedarme con él!—gritó con impotencia— ¡Debí pedirle una disculpa por haber actuado como lo hice al saberlo todo! Debí tratar de protegerlo de inmediato—esta vez sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Sesshomaru la abrazó de nuevo y sintió como ella se sostenía de sus brazos como si sintiera que se fuera a caer—Tu hermano es muy valiente, se sacrificó él por protegerte…

Aome se soltó a llorar, mientras sentía que Sesshomaru la seguía abrazando sin decir nada.

* * *

Después de haber tenido una noche pasional en compañía de su "Peter Pan" Sango se despertó y se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes dirigirle una mirada tierna a su amante que seguía dormido, realmente parecía un niño estando así…

Se dirigió a la cocina, y tomó un vaso de leche, sí sonaba infantil pero la necesitaba, decidió prender el televisor y ver algunas noticias en lo que el sueño hacía su reaparición.

Puso el canal de noticias, justo en ese momento indicaban que se había denunciado una balacera en una residencia, y pasaron al reportero a cargo de la noticia.

"_Así es Javier Y nos encontramos en la mansión Higurashi, perteneciente a la abogada Aome Higurashi, donde se suscitó una balacera en la cual resultaron tres muertos, aún no han sido identificados"_

Fueron pasando las escenas de la casa de Aome, y los cuerpos que habían perecido en el ataque, Sango se alarmó y trató de llamar a Aome, más esta no contestaba su celular.

* * *

Sesshomaru y Aome iban saliendo de la delegación, habían hablado largo tiempo con los compañeros de su hermano, y también el secuestrador había hecho su primer llamada.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Aome seguía escuchando los detalles sobre el caso que su hermano llevaba trabajando y que lo guió al secuestro, los policías le habían dicho que no tardarían en hacer la llamada los secuestradores; Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, estaba algo sorprendida y apenada, ya que en ningún momento la dejó sola, y aunque él no entendiera del todo lo que pasaba, tampoco preguntaba sólo escuchaba._

_Al celular ya lo habían coordinado para que cuando llamaran se supiera en que lugar se encontraban los secuestradores… Aome miró a Sesshomaru, este iba a decir algo apenas cuando el celular comenzó a timbrar._

_Los oficiales le hicieron la seña de que contestara…_

— _¿Diga?—preguntó tratando de ocultar sus nervios._

— _Aome Higurashi—afirmó la otra voz, que era la de un hombre._

—_Así es…_

—_Como sabrás tenemos a tu hermanito en nuestro poder y ¡adivina!—dijo en tono de burla._

— _¿Cuánto quieren por él?—preguntó molesta._

—_No cariño—se burló—El dinero nos sobra, pero ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece y que tu hermano ni tu padre nos quisieron devolver._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Tu hermano tiene unos papeles que nos pertenecen y que son muy importantes para el jefe, será mejor que los busques y nos lo entregues cuanto antes, eso si no quieres tener de vuelta a tu hermano pero en pedacitos—amenazante—Eso, a menos que seas tan insensible como tu hermano que dejó morir a tu padre, de la misma forma que él está ahora y todo por no entregar los papeles, dime ¿acaso es más importante esos papeles que la vida de tu hermanito?—burlón._

— _¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no sé nada de esos papeles! Mejor dime ¿Cuánto dinero quieren?—dijo Aome extrañada y ala vez ganando tiempo para saber la ubicación de ese teléfono._

—_Es una lástima que no lo sepas, pero descuida te motivaremos a encontrar esos papeles cuanto antes, por cierto dile a esos idiotas que dejen de intentar localizarme, estoy en un teléfono público muy alejado así que no vale la pena—se burló, los policías al escuchar eso por el alta voz se miraron molestos—Es demasiado no pedir policías ya que el pequeño César es uno de ellos, pero preciosa mañana te llamo para ver como va tu búsqueda y recuerda te motivaremos a encontrar esos papeles, y como pista sólo te diré que son documentos que datan de los años veinte…—dicho eso colgó._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Desde esa llamada Sesshomaru la notó algo retraída, no podía volver a la mansión así que le sugirió ir a su departamento, para que intentara descansar, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera…

—Sesshomaru gracias por tu ayuda—dijo Aome.

—De nada Aome y puedo ayudarte más, sólo que tienes que explicarme ¿Qué pasa? Aunque haciéndome una idea de lo que escuché, esto involucra más a tu hermano y tu familia que a ti, y desde años atrás…

—No quiero involucrarte de más.

—No me siento involucrado, sólo que puedo ayudarte mejor si me permites tengo contactos que podrían servirnos para buscar esos papeles…

—Es mejor que no, gracias por ofrecerme tu casa, pero creo que será mejor ir con Sango…—trató de irse.

Aome sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo antes de irse y vio a Sesshomaru con una mirada seria pero denotaba preocupación.

—Escucha, no me molesta haber pasado por esto, no me importan las consecuencias, quiero ayudarte—dijo decidido y mirándola fijamente—En serio, quiero ayudarte—repitió.

—Podría ser peligroso para ti, podrías resultar herido si me ayudas—dijo Aome.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr…

—Pero si no me conoces ¿Por qué hacerlo?—confundida.

Sesshomaru no sabía que decirle, simplemente le nacía ayudarle y lo haría aunque ella no quisiera de eso estaba seguro.

—Bueno es lo menos que podrías dejarme hacer—dijo con seriedad—De igual modo la policía ya me embarcó—dijo recordando que tanto a ella como a él les habían pedido su colaboración y claro él no se negó aunque no supiera nada en sí—Y sobre Sango sería mejor que no la envolvieras en esto, ya que entre más gente lo sepa más peligroso será para ellos…

Aome seguía sin decir nada, no quería más riesgos para los demás pero Sesshomaru tenía razón, el que lo supiera Sango sería una mala idea, quizá también tratarían de atacar a su mejor amiga, ante esa idea negó con la cabeza deshaciéndose de la idea, puede que Sango siempre estuviese con ella en todo momento de alegría, tristeza, importante o aburrido, pero no la expondría a semejante peligro, era mejor hacer lo que su hermano intentaba alejarse por bien de ella…

—Bien Aome, si no quieres que te ayude lo entiendo, no insistiré—dijo Sesshomaru al no obtener respuesta—Le diré a los oficiales que te lleven con Sango y yo me voy a mi departamento—indiferente.

—Espera Sesshomaru—dijo apenas y este volteo a verla—Aceptaré tu ayuda, tienes razón es mejor que sólo lo sepamos tú y yo por el momento, bueno eso si aún sigue en pie tu oferta de ayudarme…

Sesshomaru sonrió con satisfacción y asintió.

—Espero no traerte más problemas—susurró caminando junto a él.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr—dijo de forma arrogante, cosa que extrañó a Aome, jamás había visto lo orgulloso que era el doctor Taisho, y tampoco entendía ¿Por qué se alegraba, si él no tendría ningún beneficio, al contrario…? Aome negó con la cabeza, los hombres eran difíciles de entender…pero no podía negar sentirse aliviada al saber que al menos contaría con él para rescatar a su hermano.

* * *

**N.A: Es todo por el momento espero les haya gustado y ehm...bueno q tengan una buena noche.**

**Agradecimientos a alexavenus y uchihasakura01 gracias xicas por sus reviews y pss no digo pa cuando el otro cap pero espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Y weno ando con bajos animos asi k me retiro sin mas por el momento Gracias ^^ xau  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Pruebas

**Hola a todas, perdon perdon la demora, pero...tuve complicaciones pero ya andamos mas o menos, aun no tengo inter, pero ya toy mas relajada xD bueno q creen solo les traje un cap T:_T si yo se k merecen mas luego de casi un mes de ausencia y k es corto pero...prometo q despues les traigo mas en cuanto mis neuronas piensen algo respecto a la historia jejeje en fin menos charla y a leer :) gracias por su comprension ;)  
**

* * *

**Cap.12 Pruebas.**

Después de haber llegado al departamento de Sesshomaru, y de no poder descansar aunque quisiera por estar pensando en todo lo sucedido, al igual que debía ir al departamento de su hermano para buscar las cosas que le dijo que buscara.

A la mañana siguiente la oficial Stephie fue a buscarlos para llevarlos al departamento de Souta, Aome se sorprendió ya que nunca lo había ido a visitar a su departamento, que se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad, era un barrio marginado donde se ubicaba.

Por un momento a Aome y Sesshomaru se les cruzó la idea que ese lugar era muy peligroso como para que Souta haya querido rentar ahí, a Stephie no le sorprendió, sólo el hecho que su compañero viniera de familia adinerada, y que él haya querido vivir de forma exageradamente modesta para su nivel.

El cuarto sólo consistía de una habitación, un baño y otro cuarto donde era la sala, comedor y cocina. Buscaron debajo de su cama que era individual, hallaron una caja de zapatos de color verde agua, al abrirla se encontró con fotos y algunas cartas.

En la tapa de la caja tenía una dirección escrita, Mc Allen Texas ¿Qué tenía que ver la dirección con la caja? Vio una foto de una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, con dos niños a su lado, uno era una bebé de aproximadamente un año y un niño de cuatro o tres años quizás, también estaba una mujer madura sonriendo y de cabello castaño oscuro, usando lentes de sol, ambas mujeres eran muy bellas; la bebé se veía hermosa sus ojos eran de color azul, y su cabello era rizado y de un color entre rubio y castaño, el niño usaba también unos lentes de sol con borde rojo, su cabello era azabache y su piel clara. Estaban sentados en un muy bonito jardín, dedujo que la foto fue sacada en verano, pues se veía que habían puesto una alberca y los niños vestían su traje de baño y flotadores.

Volteó la foto "_Junio del 2000 Hailie 11 meses. Derek 2 años 10 meses"_ la letra sin duda era de su hermano, y la fecha era de hacía unos once años…por un momento imaginó que su hermano la había hecho tía y ella sin saberlo.

— ¿Encontraste lo que dijo tu hermano?—preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Sí pero no son documentos, sólo cartas y fotos…—Sesshomaru tomó la fotografía que ella tenía en sus manos.

—Así que eres tía—sonrió.

—Creo que me acabo de enterar—dijo mientras miraba otra foto, en donde su hermano mucho más joven tomaba en brazos a un recién, y los adornos de la casa decían ¡felicidades fue niño! "_Derek 11 de agosto de 1998"_ Así que su hermano padeció la paternidad precoz, suspiró con pesadez, estaba feliz, sorprendida y a la vez angustiada, si algo le pasaba a su hermano sin duda esos niños quedarían…

— ¿Encontraron lo que buscamos?—interrumpió Stephie desde la sala-comedor-baño del departamento.

—No del todo, sólo fotos y recuerdos—dijo Aome cerrando la caja y al cerrarla cayó una nota.

"_Aome, hermana si es que llegas a ver esta caja te pido de favor que entregues esto a la dirección indicada, encontraras muchas respuestas a tus dudas cuando llegues allá, por cierto busca un poco y encontrarás una maleta esa es para la policía son mis investigaciones, sólo una cosa hay un sobre de color amarillo tiene la fecha de 1920, ese sí no se los entregues aún si es posible que no lo vea (ni tampoco esta nota) Stephie hasta que yo te indique en la próxima pista. Te quiero hermana y mucha suerte._

_Atte. Tu hermano menor._

_PD: ¡Felicidades desde hace 13 años eres tía! Y adivina ¡Ella es seis años mayor que yo juju!"_

—Te mataré—dijo mientras con su mano derecha hacía bola la nota, mostrando enojo_._

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Sesshomaru extrañado por lo que escuchó.

—No, nada grave, Souta se salvará de los secuestradores y de eso me encargaré, pero no se salvará de mi castigo—dijo con voz tétrica, cosa que asustó a Sesshomaru más no lo hizo notorio.

Sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta guardo la nota echa bola y busco la supuesta maleta, era una maleta deportiva de color negro, con la palomita de la marca NIKE grabada en sus costados de color blanca. Abrió la maleta y encontró el sobre amarillo, Sesshomaru iba a avisarle a Stephie del hallazgo pero Aome le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera, y le dio a guardar el sobre. La miró interrogante.

—Te contaré más tarde—le susurró al oído y asintió, guardo el sobre en su saco, al menos ese día se le ocurrió ir de traje y su saco tenía una bolsa en el interior del mismo para guardar algún papel, y el sobre de tamaño carta quedó bien pasando desapercibido y confundiéndose con la espalda de Sesshomaru al acomodarse de nuevo el saco. Pronto Stephie entró y vio la maleta.

—La acabamos de hallar, creo que esto es lo que buscábamos—dijo Aome—Son datos de sus investigaciones, y también tiene fotos.

El hallazgo de la maleta fue algo impactante para los policías, era un orden cronológico de las fechas en que su padre había pertenecido a la mafia japonesa y algunos negocios que había hecho aparte con otros sicarios y narcotraficantes. En ella resaltaba el nombre de Naraku Gushiken, en sí la mafia era principalmente dominada por esa familia, pues había más nombres y todos eran hermanos de ese hombre, y lo más sorprendente fue encontrar datos sobre los sucesores de cada uno de los hermanos Gushiken. Ahí fue que encontraron el nombre de Musou y Juromaru, los tipos que habían secuestrado a Souta.

Claro en esos datos ellos aparecían como pequeños de cinco años, ese material había sido obra de Daisuke Higurashi. Pues también hallaron un cuaderno que más bien parecía narrar ¿Cómo era que la organización trabajaba? Todo en base a los negocios o bien crímenes que Daisuke había cometido. Direcciones, puertos, teléfonos, sólo esperaban que muchos de esos datos no hubiesen cambiado, ya que en los últimos años la batalla entre la policía y las mafias había sido tan intensa que muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Aome no entendía mucho las explicaciones de los oficiales, pero el caso era que eran pruebas muy buenas para ir atrapando a esos tipos, aún así se necesitaban más pruebas frescas, pero al menos ya tenían algo.

Su celular sonó de repente, suspiró al ver que era Sango.

— Sango—contestó.

— ¡Aome por Dios mujer! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me has hablado? Me tienes con el alma pendiendo de un hilo por no saber de ti, te he marcado incontables veces desde que vi las noticias ¡y no contestas!—reclamó.

—Sango lo lamento pe…—no la dejó acabar.

— En fin, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué tirotearon tu casa? ¿No te hirieron? ¿Los muertos quienes eran? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Con quien estás? ¿Por qué no me contestabas y porqué no me llamaste Aome? ¿Necesitaras terapia para superar el trauma?

—Sango…—dijo con cierta molestia.

—Aome no me has contestado nada, ya dime ¿Dónde demonios estás?—le gritó y Aome perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Podrías callarte! ¿Cómo quieres que responda si no me dejas hablar?—reclamó, mientras escuchaba que su amiga al fin le dejaría explicar—Agradezco tu preocupación amiga, estoy bien, no contesté ni hablé porque me la pasé en la delegación toda la noche y apenas saldré de ella, no estoy detenida sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi, no sé por qué tirotearon mi casa, afortunadamente no estaba ahí cuando pasó y llegué cuando todo había acabado y no me hirieron obviamente, los muertos eran unos criminales seguro fue con ellos el enfrentamiento…

—Pero entraron a tu casa…

—Seguro querían asaltarme, y pues no sé quizá los otros matones también tenían el mismo plan y al verlos empezó el conflicto, pero estoy dando parte a las autoridades para que investiguen y me aclaren, sigo en la delegación como decía y estoy con…con Souta—mintió—Y no, no necesito terapia aún así gracias.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió de lo que le dijo a Sango, y por un lado pensó que era lo correcto así no metería más gente en esto.

—No, Souta no está herido estaba conmigo cuando pasó todo, y no, no te lo puedo pasar está dormido, no, es mejor que yo te busque después amiga, me salió un caso al extranjero y me iré hoy mismo con Souta así que cuando regrese te buscaré…—decía Aome.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre viajar con lo que ha ocurrido?— Sesshomaru escuchó esa parte, sin duda a Sango le había impresionado lo que Aome le decía sobre su caso al extranjero.

—Es mi trabajo, y no me detendré por pequeñeces y antes que lo digas Souta está de acuerdo y no necesita terapias tampoco, y por ésta vez será mejor que no me despidas yo te llamo llegando allá…

Sango suspiró resignada, en verdad su amiga había perdido la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio que hubiera sufrido ese susto de encontrar su casa con patrullas, tres muertos a causa de un tiroteo, pensaría en viajar, claro nadie excepto Aome.

Sólo esperaba que Souta estuviera bien y no se pusiera mal debido al impacto que vio, además de apenas haber salido del hospital…

Lo de irse al extranjero pensó que lo decía para que Sango no la buscará pero cuando le dijo que planeaba irse a Mc Allen a dejar lo que le pidió su hermano y que tomaría el vuelo de esa misma noche, si se sorprendió pero esperaba eso de ella, al menos no en ese día pero si lo esperaba…

— ¿En verdad quieres acompañarme?—preguntó Aome cuando llegaron del aeropuerto al departamento de Sesshomaru, y justo la sorprendió pidiendo también un boleto para él, después hizo varias llamadas en el camino para pedir un permiso de faltar a su trabajo unos días, y lo extraño es que escuchó al director del hospital muy feliz porque al fin tomara vacaciones, tan así que le habían dado tres semanas. Aún así prefirió no decirle nada al respecto.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—dijo Sesshomaru un tanto burlón y a la vez temiendo que ella no quisiera que le ayudara en todo eso, más al ver ella misma lo que hizo de llamar a sus superiores para inventarles que debía viajar a Japón porque la salud de su madre estaba frágil y no sabía ¿Cuánto tardaría? Claro que su jefe se había puesto ¿Feliz por pedirle vacaciones? Aunque al saber los motivos se notó preocupado y por eso le dio las tres semanas, eso lo había sorprendido él pensaba que su jefe lo odiaba, total si ella no lo dejaba acercarse directamente, él lo haría por su cuenta, después de todo ya empezaba a gustarle todo el misterio de esa familia.

—Ah lo sé, sólo que no me lo esperaba—dijo Aome.

—No olvides que prometí ayudarte y eso hago, así que sólo deja que me de un baño rápido y nos vamos—dijo él.

—Está bien.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir a tu casa por ropa, o comprar algo para el viaje?—preguntó.

—No, no creo que tardemos y de ser así, tengo una casa cerca de Mac Allen—contestó.

* * *

**N.a: Sin mas por el momento me retiro y...gracias a todos por sus reviews n.n, me hacen muy feliz xp, y tmbn por sus alertas :) espero haya quedado este cap bueno lamento no responder mucho pero ando corta de tiempo.**

**Por cierto Indebidamente enamorada lo deje hasta el cap 24, advierto q puse algo de lime en dos capis, y pss q pondr eun lemon despues y q esta cerca de su final xDDD **

**Otra cosa mas, se me ocurrio hacer un MirokuxAome, es rar4o los e pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas, lo pondre en la seccion T, y supongo q en drama xD espero lo pasen a ver y ehmmm No le he puesto nombre o...O bueno algo se me ocurrira xD  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Coniciendo familiares

**Chicas lo se merezco la horca, no he actualizado casi desde hace un mes o un poco mas lose, pero como dije tengo ma sproblemas de los q esperaba jeje, en fin algo corto pero espero les guste la conti, gracias por su espera y xk se tomen su tiempo en leer. ok conti**

* * *

**Cap.13 Conociendo familiares.**

Se iban acercando poco a poco a un pequeño condado, uno que parecía ser de gente de dinero.

—Ya estamos cerca, señora—le dijo el chofer.

—Gracias Tom—dijo mientras seguía mirando en la ventana, desde los asientos traseros del auto. Un mercedes color negro del año. No quiso conducir ella misma, porque sabía que hacia años que no viajaba a Texas, así que no iba a darse el lujo de perderse y menos ahora que Sesshomaru también la acompañaba.

—Supongo que no tienes idea de a dónde vamos, ¿verdad?—preguntó Sesshomaru.

—No, tampoco tenía idea que mi hermano estuviera viviendo aquí.

Pararon en un portón de color café.

—Aquí es—anunció el chofer, y pitó para anunciar su llegada. Un anciano se asomó.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó.

—Busco a la señora de la casa—dijo Aome, al salir del auto—Vengo de parte del señor Souta Higurashi.

—Identificación por favor—pidió el anciano desde una ventanilla. Y Aome se acercó y le dio su credencial—Un momento por favor.

—Tom, estacione el auto y espérenos aquí afuera, si gusta puede irse a tomar algo—dijo Aome cuando volvió al auto y sacó su bolsa y los documentos que tenía que entregar. El chofer asintió, y Sesshomaru salió del auto.

Al poco rato las puertas le fueron abiertas, ambos entraron.

—Mi nombre es Myoga, mi señora les espera en la sala—dijo el anciano mientras le daba su credencial a Aome—Síganme por favor.

Siguieron al anciano, pasando por un amplio jardín con piscina, tal y como se veía en la foto, luego entraron a la casa, era una mansión imponente, de color blanco, las puertas de color café, de madera con figuras talladas. El interior de la casa también era blanco, los azulejos, paredes, y la sala era de piel y de color blanco, y había una chimenea al fondo. Sin duda debían trabajar mucho para dejarlo todo tan reluciente, pensaba Aome.

A pesar de todo el lujo, la mansión tenía el toque hogareño que a veces se opacaba con los lujos, también pudo ver que las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de la familia y cuadros de pinturas. Le llamó la atención el cuadro que estaba en la chimenea, pues se veía a toda la familia, su hermano, con su mujer y sus dos hijos, de aparentemente siete y diez años.

—Nunca pensé que finalmente conocería a la hermana de mi marido—dijo una mujer vestida elegantemente de un conjunto azul marino. De cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos azules, la reconoció, era la joven de la foto—Mi nombre es Melanie—les saludó.

—Un gusto en conocerte Melanie—le contestó Aome—Yo soy Aome Higurashi hermana de Souta y él es el doctor Taisho—presentó a Sesshomaru.

Una vez que se presentaron, Aome le contó los motivos que la traían a visitarla, incluido el secuestro de Souta, cosa que asombró a Melanie.

—Si estamos aquí, es porque Souta pidió que te entregáramos éstas cosas de la caja—le extendió un sobre de color amarillo, en las que venían las cartas y fotografías que la caja contenía. Melanie las tomó con algo de nerviosismo y duda, pues la noticia le había impactado.

—Yo…siempre le dije que no era bueno que se arriesgara tanto—dijo Melanie conmocionada.

Sesshomaru sólo observaba la escena, Aome se incomodó un poco, ya que se debatía entre consolar a la mujer de su hermano o simplemente mirar. Ya que no era tan expresiva, así que decidió lo último, observar y esperar que su cuñada se calmara un poco.

—Él estará bien—dijo como único consuelo—Si venimos hasta aquí, es porque queremos salvarlo, él aseguró que aquí encontraríamos las respuestas—dijo Aome.

Melanie suspiró resignada—Tienes razón—dijo calmándose un poco más— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—preguntó, Aome y Sesshomaru sonrieron levemente, al fin se estarían entendiendo.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose algo débil, abrió sus ojos con lentitud tratando de recordar lo último que había sucedido. Se encontraba atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por un solo foco, así que no alumbraba gran cosa.

—Al fin despiertas—dijo una voz de hombre—Ya estaba pensando en felicitar a Musou por permitir que te mataran a golpes, aunque me sirves más estando vivo.

Alzó su cara poco a poco, viéndolo desde abajo hasta arriba, el tipo vestía un traje Armani color negro, zapatos bien lustrados, corbata color vino, de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos color café claro.

— ¡Tú!—le gritó al reconocerlo— ¡Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estabas muerto!

—Algunos muertos resucitamos—le dijo con burla—Y créeme no soy el único.

— ¿Cómo es que…?—lo interrumpió.

—Souta, tú mejor que nadie sabes que en estos oficios se vale de todo, hasta eliminar ciertos estorbos, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Bajó la cabeza, dando a entender que sí, lo recordaba, pero también se avergonzaba.

—Claro no podrías olvidar tus primeras lecciones, aunque quisieras—sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—lo miró a los ojos con coraje—Quedamos en que yo ya no tendría que ver nada con ustedes.

—El que lo olvidó fuiste tú, ¿Creíste que cambiando de identidad no descubriría tus planes?—sonrió torcidamente—No, no, no Souta sabes muy bien que no me gusta ser traicionado, y que quien lo hace es severamente castigado—sacó una caja de cigarros de una bolsa de su pantalón, tomó uno y lo encendió—Lástima que es muy cierto el dicho de "_de tal palo, tal astilla"_—burlón—Souta—su cara se tornó seria y su tono de voz igual—Nunca esperé recibir una traición de ti, de cualquiera de los idiotas que trabajan para mí, hasta mis hijos pero ¿tú?—le dio una calada a su cigarro, mientras volvía a guardar la cajetilla y el encendedor.

— ¿Pensaste que te guardaría lealtad después de lo que hiciste con mi familia?—ahora se burló Souta—Tú me conoces Naraku, y sabes lo vengativo que soy.

Naraku se rió a carcajadas— ¡Idiota! —Gritó y lo miró con enojo—Eres igual a tu estúpido padre—despectivo— ¡Sabían las reglas, y tu padre las desobedeció, y lo sabes, sabes que merecía lo que recibió!

—Yo te pedí…—lo interrumpió.

—La familia y la amistad no van de la mano con los negocios y lo sabes Souta—volvió a darle una aspirada a su cigarro—Pero no estamos aquí para recordar historia—su semblante se volvió frío.

* * *

La información proporcionada por Melanie fue de bastante ayuda, claro que se descubrieron cosas que Aome no esperaba encontrar, pero al final de cuentas ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a su…familia?

—Hay muchas cosas que sacar del tema, pero no tengo todas las respuestas—le dijo su cuñada—Quien podría aclararte lo que nos falta es…

— ¡Mami regresamos!—interrumpió la voz de una pequeña de unos once años, cabello castaño, ojos café claros y vestía un vestido amarillo de tirantes y sandalias de color blanco, y al poco tiempo Melanie fue sorprendida por su hija, que se había lanzado para abrazarla—Grandma nos llevó al parque a comer helados, nos divertimos bastante, bueno Derek no, se la pasó jugando con su celular y no quiso jugar conmigo—hizo un puchero, y siguió contando lo sucedido sin notar que tenían visitas—Lo bueno es que encontramos a Joshua y Natasha en el parque y jugaron conmigo, después llegó Jess su hermano mayor y se fue con Derek…

—Hailie nena, calma—decía Melanie—tenemos visitas.

Pronto aparecieron un jovencito como de catorce años, de cabello negro y ojos color verde, piel clara, alto, delgado, complexión normal, vistiendo una camisa de manga corta color blanca, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos negros, y en su mano sostenía un suéter de lana color azul cielo. A lado de él estaba una mujer de unos cincuenta años, cabello teñido de rubio, ojos verdes, piel clara y buena figura. Vestía una falda color negra, blusa color beige y zapatillas negras de tacón bajo.

—Buenas tardes—saludaron ambos.

—H-Hola buenas tardes—dijo Aome un poco sorprendida, nunca pensó que conocería tan rápido a los hijos de su hermano, y esa mujer…

—Buenas tardes—saludó también Sesshomaru.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Hailie mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Cariño, ella es tu tía Aome, es hermana de su padre—dijo Melanie.

— ¿De papá? ¿Sabe dónde está?—preguntó Derek de inmediato. Aome asintió.

La mujer que estaba a lado de Derek, pareció sorprenderse. Sesshomaru lo notó más no dijo nada.

—Sí él está en México, es agente e investiga un crimen—dijo Aome mirando a Melanie, pues no pensaba decir que Souta estaba secuestrado—Vendrá a visitarlos muy pronto.

— ¿Pero está bien?—preguntó ahora la mujer a la que los niños llamaban Grandma.

—Niños será mejor que suban a su habitación—dijo Melanie.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaron ambos.

—Yo quiero saber de papá—dijo Derek.

—Yo también—apoyó Hailie.

—Y lo sabrán pero su tía y yo tenemos cosas que tratar, de adultos, anden suban ya—dijo Melanie.

Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, pero obedecieron a su madre.

—No creo que estén muy conformes—susurró Sesshomaru a Aome.

—No, de hecho me insistirán hasta que les diga la verdad señor Taisho—dijo Melanie ya que había logrado escucharlo.

— ¿Y piensa decírsela?—preguntó.

—Tienen que saberlo, yo no les miento, sólo que debo buscar el momento adecuado para decírselos.

—No entiendo nada—dijo Grandma— ¿Qué tienes que decirle a los niños? ¿Qué pasó con Souta?

—Amaya es un tema largo, pero el caso es que su hijo corre peligro—dijo Melanie, sin tomar en cuenta lo último que dijo.

— ¿Su hijo?—dijo Aome sorprendida, si Souta era hijo de esa mujer entonces ella era…

Amaya fulminó con la mirada a Melanie, definitivamente habría mucho que explicar.

* * *

**Ok es todo por el momento espero ya no tardar tanto, grax x sus reviews y paciencia jeje**


	14. Chapter 14 Amaya

**Hola a todas, okei sé que tengo como un mes o mas sin actualizar pero bueno al fin hoy mi cabeza tuvo ese foco de inspiracion y chacha ca chan aquí traigo conti! espero sea de su agrado la acabo de escribir y pues no quería esperar más gracias por sus comentarios, sus me gusta, aunque me haría mas feliz si me dan un comentario ^^U en fin aún así gracias a todas n.n, me sorprendí de ver varios me gusta en los capis y bueno, espero seguir bien con mi trama por que la verdad se me ha dificultado mucho inspirarme en todas mis historias u.u en fin...sin más a leer n.n**

* * *

**Cap.14 Amaya**

—Entonces tú… ¡Tú eres mi madre!—afirmó Aome, al haber escuchado que Amaya era la madre de su hermano. Amaya asintió, y Aome negó con la cabeza ¡Otra mentira más en la familia Higurashi!

—Sería mejor que las dejemos un momento a solas señor Taisho—dijo Melanie—Parece que tienen mucho que aclarar.

Sesshomaru asintió, y siguió a Melanie a la cocina, mientras Aome y "_su madre_" se quedaban en la sala.

— ¿Te molestaría si continuáramos en el despacho?—dijo Amaya a Aome al quedarse solas, Aome asintió y se dirigieron a otra habitación que seguro era el despacho—Pensé que aún creías ser hija de…—no pudo continuar Aome la interrumpió.

—Hasta hace poco me enteré que en realidad era una mentira, Souta me tuvo desmentir algunas cosas—dijo con un tono lleno de decepción—Yo te creía muerta—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Sé que hay muchas cosas que no son lo que tú creías, incluso hay cosas que ni tu hermano sabe de nosotros, por el bien de ambos—dijo la mujer.

Aome se rió con sarcasmo— ¿Por nuestro bien?—dijo de forma irónica y suspiró— ¿Qué otras cosas más ocultan por nuestro bien?—preguntó.

—Eso es algo que no deben saber—dijo sin inmutarse.

— ¡Claro! ¡Y por no saberlo Souta está al punto de la muerte!—dijo exaltada.

—Son gajes del oficio—dijo con tranquilidad.

—Gajes del oficio ¿eh?—ironizó—Por lo visto no te importa nada lo que le pase a mi hermano—dijo decepcionada.

— ¡No te equivoques Aome!—dijo Amaya mirándola directamente a los ojos—Si se ha montado toda esta farsa ha sido por protegerlos a los dos, y me importa mucho lo que suceda contigo o con tu hermano, aunque tú no lo creas—dijo mientras veía que el rostros de Aome se relajaba un poco más.

—Traje unos papeles que me pidió que entregara aquí, asegurándome que encontraría respuestas—dijo con seriedad—Sólo quiero saber si vas a ayudarme ¿Lo harás "_mamá_"?—dijo de forma sarcástica la última palabra.

Amaya sonrió de medio lado—Aunque no me digas mamá porque te nazca y sólo lo digas por hacerme sentir mal—dijo mientras Aome seguí sin inmutarse ante su comentario—Te ayudaré en lo que se pueda con esos papeles, yo también quiero salvar a tu hermano.

—Me alegro saberlo—dijo con sinceridad—Y descuida no volveré a llamarte madre—dijo mirándola a los ojos y Amaya la miró sorprendida—No, hasta que me nazca sin ofenderte—aclaró y Amaya sonrió, al menos llevarían la fiesta en paz.

Le extendió las carpetas que llevaba, las que su hermano le había dado para que buscara esa misteriosa prueba que tanto querían sus raptores. Aunque Aome seguía sin entender ¿Qué tan importante eran esos papeles como para que su padre hubiese dado la vida? A según lo que sabía por parte de Souta. Amaya sonrió al ver la carpeta y los dejó en el escritorio sin mirarlos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Aome— ¿No vas a revisarlos?—dijo confundida.

—Como te dije hay cosas que ni Souta sabe—dijo serenamente—Conozco bien estos papeles, y sería una perdida de tiempo analizarlos, más si yo sé ¿Qué es eso que tanto busca Gushiken que nosotros tenemos? —sonrió con cierta malicia, Aome movió la cabeza y rió ligeramente ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?

—Bueno, en ese caso sería mejor contactar con ese rufián y hacer un trato—dijo Aome sin más rodeos.

— ¿Y dejárselo todo tan fácil?—dijo Amaya con sarcasmo—No hija mía, no le daré tan fácil eso que busca—dijo volviendo a reír con malicia.

—Pero Souta…—no terminó de decirlo.

—Sé que mi hijo está en riesgo—dijo seriamente—Y él también lo sabe, pero no caeré en dramatismos, eso empeoraría todo, sé lo que debo hacer y lo haremos a mi manera—la miró fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Por un momento Aome sintió algo de miedo por esas reacciones que tenía su madre, pero se regañó a sí misma al sentir miedo por esas acciones, ¿Por qué se sorprendía si su madre también era…de la mafia? Y claro esa era la manera en que se comportaban los mafiosos. Volvió a reprocharse por sus pensamientos, tampoco quería razonar tan cruelmente sobre sus padres.

* * *

—Souta, Souta, Souta—dijo su nombre con burla, mientras seguía dando vueltas por el oscuro cuarto, y fumando su cigarro que estaba a medio terminar—Realmente habrías sido un excelente sucesor…—dijo con falsa lástima.

—Tú no dejarías el negocio en manos de alguien que no llevara tu sangre—dijo Souta con fastidio—Para eso tienes a tu hijo Byakuya ¿O no?—dijo de forma irónica.

Naraku sonrió con sarcasmo—Estás muy atrasado querido Souta—dijo mordaz—Ninguno de esos bastardos merece ser mi heredero, ninguno es digno de ser mi sucesor.

—No somos eternos Naraku—dijo Souta con burla—Algún día morirás y no podrás regresar jamás…

Naraku empezó a reírse como maniático y Souta lo miró extrañado, realmente su viejo maestro se había vuelto loco.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas estúpido pupilo—dijo de forma macabra—Yo nunca moriré ¿Escuchaste? ¡Yo soy inmortal, vencí a la muerte, tengo un pacto con Lucifer!—dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras reía sin parar, Souta casi podía jurar que sus ojos color café se tiñeron de rojo al brillar.

Souta rió por lo bajo al analizar sus palabras, realmente el viejo Naraku se había vuelto loco, esquizofrénico quizás—Lo que tu digas Naraku—se burló de él.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es mentira?—dijo y lo miró a los ojos con furia— ¿Crees que no soy inmortal?—dijo alterado y se acercó a Souta, sacó un arma y le apuntó en la cabeza con la mano derecha— ¿Te atreves a dudar de mi inmortalidad?

— ¡Basta padre!—gritó una voz masculina, Souta reconoció al instante esa voz, era de Byakuya el hijo mayor de Naraku, un hombre como de treinta años, alto, de piel blanca, delgado, cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo, de ojos café oscuros como su padre, vestía un traje y zapatos de color café, una camisa de vestir de color blanca, sin corbata. Y pronto vio como Byakuya le arrebataba el arma a su padre— ¡Lo necesitamos vivo! ¿Lo recuerda?—le reprendió.

— ¡Maldito insolente!—dijo Naraku al darle una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda a su hijo, Byakuya no lo esquivó recibió el golpe sin hacer ninguna mueca.

—Aún así, lo necesitamos vivo—repitió como si no hubiese recibido el golpe, Naraku lo miró a los ojos con molestia y se alejó de ahí con paso pausado—Suerte que llegué a tiempo ¿verdad?—le dijo con burla a Souta, al ver a su padre alejándose—Pero descuida no necesitas agradecerme, ya llegara la hora en que tengas que hacerle compañía a tu querido padre sin que nadie lo evite.

—No pensaba agradecértelo—dijo Souta retándolo con la mirada.

Byakuya sonrió y se fue alejando de ahí—Mañana vendrá Musou a hacerte compañía, espero te trate bien—dijo con sarcasmo al alejarse, dejando solo a Souta en la penumbra, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado de su padre, realmente el viejo estaba loco, decir que era inmortal y que tenía trato con el diablo ya había sobrepasado el límite de la locura, sonrió con maldad, si el viejo perdía la cordura, él sería su sucesor y tomaría el poder, sí así sería, después de todo era su primogénito y tenía más derechos que sus hermanos, eso sí, trataría de hacer que su padre llegara al límite de su locura para poder encerrarlo y así poder ocupar su lugar, o ¿Por qué no? La familia Gushiken pronto recibiría las condolencias por la muerte de su querido padre, y está vez se aseguraría de que no fuera un error. Sonrió ampliamente, totalmente decidido a eliminar a su padre.

* * *

— ¿Entonces cómo haremos las cosas?—preguntó Melanie. Ya al haber escuchado que Amaya tenía eso que tanto quería Naraku. Pues después de haber hablado con Aome, fueron a buscarlos para darles a conocer el nuevo plan.

—Primero tenemos que esperar que Naraku o alguno de sus hijos nos contacte—dijo la mujer.

— ¿Naraku?—dijo sorprendido Sesshomaru.

—Sí, es el líder de la mafia que tiene a Souta—explicó Melanie— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó extrañada.

—No lo sé—dijo un tanto confundido—Una de mis ex novias andaba con un tipo que tiene ese nombre.

—No creo que sea el Naraku que conocemos señor Taisho—dijo Amaya, Aome sólo escuchaba atenta la plática, estaba a lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru y pudo notar su preocupación—Sí, se dedica a seducir a mujeres jóvenes para la trata de blancas, pero nunca personalmente, siempre tiene a quien mandar.

—Entonces no creo que sea él—dijo volviendo a su seriedad, por dentro se sentía aliviado, Kagura no corría peligro, después de todo tenía años con ese tipo.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro Sesshomaru?—preguntó Aome y él asintió.

—Entonces a lo que estábamos, decía que tenemos que esperar a que nos contacten…—decía Amaya, mientras los demás la escuchaban, Aome tomó la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru con su derecha y la apretó levemente, ambos se miraron por unos instantes y volvieron a prestar atención a Amaya sin soltarse de la mano.

* * *

**N.A: ****Por cierto sé que Byakuya es la ultima extensión de Naraku pero aquí lo puse como su hijo mayor. Y ejem no quiero que odien a los personajes pero siempre se necesita a un malo en la historia ¿verdad? Bueno sin más por el momento me retiro! Gracias por tomarse su molestia de leerme y más de comentar n.n nos vemos!**


End file.
